I Noticed
by TheLazyyOne2
Summary: In a large city, things always went unnoticed. Missing people, new people. No one really notices the changes. It is rare for people to actually take in the situations around them and help the people who are left with without any hope. Alex/Mitchie eventually. Suckish summary erh
1. Chapter 1

**Im not really sure on the ratings, Im going to put it as T for now, let me now If I should change it. Okay so basically I already have an idea of my head of where this story is going. Tbh if no one reads it I'll end up writing it still just because I wanna see how I actually make it turn out. Leave a review if you wanna? Ya I didn't think anyone would ;[ **

In a large city, things always went unnoticed. Missing people, new people. No one really noticed the change. Alex Russo was 15; she lived with her dad in the city. Her mom and brothers had left when she was only young. She didn't care, she didn't need them. I had decent friends at school and had a near perfect life at home with her father. She was a bit of a trouble maker and had a reputation but people didn't mind that, well the students anyway.

**Alex's POV:**

I woke up with the sun creeping through a slit in my curtains and my alarm blaring besides me. I rolled over hitting the button as I groaned into my pillow. It was the first day back at school after the holidays. I didn't want to get up. I closed my eyes again as I just lay there hoping to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

''ALEX UP'' My dad's voice echoed through my room as he yanked open the curtains before pulling the duvet off me as I groaned.

''Daaaaaad'' I whined.

''First day back to school, get your arse out of bed'' with that he disappeared out the room.

I stretched as I rolled to the side of my bed before standing up, trudging into the bathroom into the shower. I sighed as I got out wrapping a towel around myself; I missed the feeling of the warm water hitting my skin already. I quickly dried and straightened my hair before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and my purple and black striped top before doing my makeup and going downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

''Oh look who's finally up''

''Oh shush'' I said to my dad before grabbing his slice of toast off his plate and taking a bite. He just shook his head at me before grabbing another slice from the middle of the kitchen counter.

''Come on, you're gonna be late to school'' He spoke as he followed me towards the front door stepping out behind me. ''Looks like the new neighbours are here'' I turned to see a car in the driveway and various lights on inside the house.

''Yay how exciting'' I groaned as I got into the passenger side of the car as my dad got in beside me before driving me to school. The journey was short, in walking distance but being first day back and all I really had no energy or motivation to walk.

I gave my dad a hug awkwardly in the car before getting out and walking towards the school doors. Although I had driven I was still late. I sighed as I walked into the front office to receive my schedule for this school year before heading to homeroom. I instantly went to the back of the room taking a seat next to Taylor in my usual spot which no one dared to sit in. We sat catching up as she had been on holiday for the past 2 weeks. I missed her too much.

When the bell rang for first period I groaned heading towards the bio classroom slowly. I walked into the classroom as everyone fell silent. I was confused before I looked to the back of the room to see some brunette girl sat in my seat. She was looking down at the desk UN aware of anything that was happening. I walked up to her, I was stood in front of her as I tapped her shoulder; she jumped looking up at me with scared eyes.

''You're in my seat'' I said harsher than I expected.

''S-sorry'' She said instantly attempting to gather her stuff up from the desk as people started laughing at her. She looked up with pain evident in her eyes before moving to a seat at the front of the class. I looked at her confused for a moment before taking my seat. Throughout the class people would throw paper and other things at her when the teacher wasn't looking. I just sighed not really paying attention to anything, this day was already dragging.

The next period wasn't going to be that interesting either. I had English and we were being put into a seating plan. ''back table by the window, Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo'' I looked around to see the same girl from earlier staring at oddly from across the class as we both moved silently to the desk at the back. Whilst everyone was receiving their seats I thought I'd start up conversation.

''Hey'' I said smirking at her as she looked up at me. She stared at me for a moment before turning away looking back down at her desk. ''Well that's no way to treat a person'' I continued being ignored. ''Oi you'' I said grabbing her hand as she instantly flinched, pulling her hand from my grip as she looked at me, fear in her eyes before looking down again. ''Be like that then'' I shrugged before turning away from her.

The whole period was spent in silence, which was weird for me. The mystery about this new girl was still going round my head, her name was Mitchie. That's all I knew, that and the fact that she hadn't spoken more than two words to anyone today. As more lessons passed and lunch finally arrived I walked into the cafeteria, going to my usual table to join my friends. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying. My eyes were focused on Mitchie across the room sat alone at the table, a tray full of food in front of her that she hadn't even touched.

I continued to watch as one of the jocks from the football team walked over to her, he winked at his friends on his table before sliding into the seat next to her and putting his arm around her waist. I watched as she visibly tensed up at his touch before she shot up out of her seat and ran out the doors. I was curious so got up and followed, sprinting down the hallway before I saw her run into the girls toilets. I walked in slowly after to hear her crying in one of the stalls. After checking the others were empty and locking the restrooms door I walked over to the stall, tapping on the door lightly.

''Hey'' I said softly. ''What's wrong?''

''G-go A-away'' She said back quietly.

''Not until you come out''

''Why, so you can all laugh at me again'' Her voice was getting louder as she spoke.

''No I'm not going to laugh at you'' I sighed.

''Just fuck off already'' She said her voice getting quieter again.

''You know what fine'' I turned unlocking the door before walking out and slamming it behind me.

''Ungrateful little bitch'' I muttered to myself as I walked back towards the cafeteria.

I walked home after school after texting my dad saying I didn't need a lift. As soon as I walked into the front I dropped my bag onto the floor and walked over to the sofa before collapsing onto it. My dad walked into the room with a box in his hands and just laughed at me.

''What's that?'' I questioned.

''Someone tried to deliver a package to next door but they weren't in, wanna take it round for me?''

''Whyyyyyyy do I have to do it''

''Causeeeeee I can't be arsed to do it myself'' I chuckled at him before getting up and taking it out his hands before heading back out the front door and walking across to next doors porch.

I was about to ring the doorbell when there was a scream from inside the house followed by someone shouting. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH'' and a loud thud. I was confused I walked back to my house and told my dad, he said I probably heard it wrong and walked back over to the house with me. He knocked on the door and a man opened it wearing only his boxers, a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand.

''What'' he spat at my dad before looking me up and down.

''This is yours'' My dad said bitterly handing him the box before there was the sound of a door creaking from inside the house. He quickly slammed the door in our faces before we could say or do anything else.

''The hell'' I said to my dad who just shrugged as we walked back to our house.

Later that night I was sat on my bed in my room, just looking at random shit on the internet when I swear I heard faint screaming from next door. I got up and walked to my window looking at the window across from mine. The blind was drawn; I couldn't see anything so I decided to just go back to bed and sleep.

The next morning had come far too soon for my liking. I quickly got myself dressed and ready for school before heading out the door. I arrived late, I didn't bother going to homeroom and I just walked straight to English not looking forward to the lesson. Eventually others started filing into the classroom. I just stared out the window not even noticing Mitchie take her seat beside me and the whole class becoming silent. I turned to look at her to see her with a black eye.

''Aww Look! Someone fixed her face for her'' Someone called out in the classroom along with various other comments. I sat there in silence looking at her until the teacher walked in and everyone shut up.

''So you gonna talk to me today then?'' I asked.

''No'' She said quietly.

''You just did'' I pointed out as she turned to look at me. ''What happened to your face'' I said not thinking about what I was saying.

''Nothing'' She mumbled quietly.

''That doesn't look like nothing.'' At that moment she looked away from me and was about to get up when I grabbed her arm pulling her back down into her seat, she whimpered at my touch so I let go. Once I did so she started rubbing her arm where my hand once was. I quickly reached over pulling her sleeve up to see a dark bruise on her arm and other smaller marks near her wrist. Before I had time to process anything she had pulled her sleeve back down again.

''What happened?'' I asked generally concerned.

''Just stop asking please'' She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

''I can't... you obviously not okay''

''Drop it!'' She said louder as the class turned around to look at us.

''Is there a problem Ms. Torres?'' Mr. Smith said.

''N-no'' She stuttered.

''Then I suggest you shut up whilst I'm speaking''

''Why don't you shut up'' I spat out as Mitchie looked at me scared.

''Well then, you Ms. Russo have just earned yourself and Mitchie a detention after school for disruption''

''WHAT'' Mitchie shouted looking up panicked. Before muttering sorry under her breath and looking away. Once the teacher was busy writing something on the board again I turned to her.

''Chill out it's just a detention''

''It's not that I'm worried about'' She whispered.

''Then what is it?'' She looked at me but didn't say anything for a while before she eventually spoke up.

''My dad is gonna flip'' She looked down as she started playing with her fingers. She was nervous.

''Why? Cause you have detention?'' I was beyond confused by now.

''Er...'' There was a pause before she spoke again. ''Yeah...'' She trailed off; I had only just met her and already knew she was lying. I didn't know what to say after that so we just sat in silence again until the bell rang and we headed off to bio. I had Mitchie is nearly all my classes which meant I could keep an eye on her. I was worried something was definitely going on. I was going to walk her to English but by the time I had looked up from the desk she was already gone.

As I was walking towards the classroom I saw some guy in his football uniform pinning someone against a locker. As I got closer I noticed that it was Mitchie who he had pinned there. She was squirming trying to get passed him but he wasn't budging. I was about to walk over when Taylor appeared in front of me. I watched her as Taylor spoke to me, about what I wasn't really listening but she was one of my best friends so I wasn't just going to walk away. I saw the guy reach up and caress Mitchie's cheek as she flinched at his touch. He forced his lips onto hers as she tried to push him off. That was when she kneed his balls as he stepped back in pain. As she tried to get away

''You bitch'' He said slamming her into the locker as she fell to the floor before he walked off. Taylor had gone by this point so I ran over to her. She had tears streaming down her face as she visibly began to shake. I touched her arm and she tensed as she looked up at me before she relaxed. I pulled her to her feet before then pulling her into a hug as she cried into my shoulder.

''I got you'' I whispered stroking her hair trying to calm her down. I don't know what she had been through or what she was going to go through at school and at home but I had already made up my mind. I was going to protect her. There was something special about her which I couldn't quite put my finger on, something really special.

I pulled her down the hallway and into an empty classroom as she sat down at a desk, I took the seat next to her and turned to look at her.

''Thank you''

''For what?'' I asked confused.

''Just speaking to me... it's a lot more than anybody else does'' I sighed looking down at the floor thinking what to talk about.

''Want to play 20 questions?'' She just shrugged before nodding so I started. It started off simple, things like favourite colour, birthday's ect but her next question confused me.

''What's your family like?'' Once I got past the confusion I was able to speak.

''Alright... I live with my dad. My mom and brothers left when I was young. How about yours?''

''I don't know'' She whispered looking down.

''What do you mean you don't know'' She just shook her head not answering the question. ''That's not fair, I answered your question'' I pointed out. She sat there in silence not looking up from the floor. I sighed. She looked up, tears already in her eyes when she spoke.

''I don't know who my mom is, my real dad ran away with me from her when I was young apparently, he died when I was 2 in a car crash. I've been in different foster homes for years until a few years ago this guy adopted me but I'd rather just live on the streets then be with him'' She spoke tears falling from her eyes.

''Why, what's wrong with him?'' I questioned. She looked away shaking her head. My head was coming up with endless possibilities of what he was like. ''Mitch?'' I asked.

''I have to go'' She got up from her seat running out the door before I could stop her.

Two days had passed since then, it was now Friday afternoon and I hadn't seen Mitchie all week. I was seriously worried and confused about everything. I felt bad for her, not having a real family. I mean sure I didn't exactly have one either but at least I knew who mine was. I wanted to learn more about her but she had a wall up, blocking anyone who got close to discovering anything about her. It wasn't until school finished for the weekend when I saw her again. I was heading home and turned the corner when I saw her only a few steps in front of me.

''Mitchie!'' I called out as I ran to catch up with her. I ran and stood in front of her to stop her from moving. She was looking at the ground her hair blocking her face. ''Mitch'' I said tilting her chin upwards to only gasp at what was in front of me. Her lip was split, a long cut running across the side of her face and her black eye was slightly faded now. She looked at me with sad eyes before starting to walk again. I quickly grabbed her wrist as she cried out in pain.

I was confused; I grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her sleeve up slightly to reveal various cuts on her wrist and up her arm. I looked up to see fear in her eyes as she tried to pull her sleeve back down.

''Why'' I asked simply.

''It helps with the pain'' She whispered as she hung her head down.

''Your coming to my house'' I said before grabbing her hand and pulling her all the way down the road towards my house. I walked up to the door pushing it open. I turned to face her; she had a shocked look on her face.

''Y-you l-live h-here'' She stated and I nodded. ''I- I can't I have to g-go'' She tried to turn and run but I grabbed her arm again and pulled her into my house closing the door behind her. She stood in the hall not moving until I grabbed her hand lightly pulling her towards the kitchen. My dad was stood there and turned around when he heard us. Mitchie instantly stepped behind me as her grip on my hand tightened.

''Why hello there'' He spoke looking directly at Mitchie slightly confused as he started to walk around the counter to us. I peeked behind me at Mitchie who looked completely terrified. ''Who's this Alex?''

''This is Mitchie'' I said trying to get her to step forward but she wouldn't. I turned around to look at her now. ''Mitchie what's wrong?'' I asked looking into her eyes to see nothing but fear. She shook her head as my dad came closer putting his hand on my back as she whimpered slightly. My dad just looked at me confused when I turned to him. ''Dad give us a sec please?'' He nodded walking away still confused.

''I have to go'' She said quietly.

''Not until you tell me what's going on'' She looked at me shaking her head.

''I can't''

''Why are you scared of my dad?'' I asked confused.

''He reminds me of someone else'' She whispered, looking around like someone was going to hear her.

''Like who Mitch. The person who did this to you? '' I asked and she stood in silence her facing going blank as she ignored the question. ''Mitchie l-''

I was interrupted by the sound of someone's phone ringing. Mitchie got hers out of nowhere and looked down at the screen before bringing it to her ear. She visibly flinched at the muffled shouts that were coming through the phone. ''Okay'' She finally said before hanging up and looking at me. ''I have to go'' As she turned and bolted for the door, it took a while for it to sink in what was happening as I ran after her. I walked out onto the street looking around but she was already gone. I stood there looking around confused at how she could have disappeared so quickly.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard a scream from next door again. There was some weird shit going on there but I always ignored it not wanting to get involved with the crazy man that lived there. I walked back into the house just as my dad walked over to the front door to see where I had gone.

''Where's Mitchie?''

''She went'' I said looking past him as thoughts still swirled around in my head.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it without even checking who it was first. The door swung open to reveal Mitchie stood there, completely soaked from the rain. I stepped aside letting her in instantly not saying a word.

''What are you doing outside in this weather?'' Were the first words to come out of my mouth.

''I went for a walk to clear my head'' She answered with no emotion in her voice.

''At nearly 11pm?'' She just nodded. ''Right well do you wanna stay here tonight?'' I didn't want her going back out in this weather.

''Okay'' She whispered as I called out to my dad saying she was staying over, he didn't care. I then took her hand pulling her up the stairs to my room. She just stood in the doorway unsure of what to do as I went to my draws pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

''These okay?'' She looked at me in horror, blinking a few times before regaining herself.

''E-Erm, Do you h-have anything longer'' I started going through my draws again pulling out some sweats and a baggy jumper holding them up to her as she nodded. I threw them to her and she caught them before looking away. I walked into the bathroom to change telling her she could change in my room. I quickly pulled on an over sized shirt and left my shorts on. I walked out of my bathroom door just as Mitchie was pulling the jumper over herself. I looked at her in shock at the mixture of bruises covering her stomach.

''What the hell'' I blurted out as she turned around. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

''I'm clumsy, I fell down the stairs'' She said, I wasn't sure if she was lying or not but I was pretty sure you couldn't get bruises like that from falling down the stairs. I didn't want to push the subject. I climbed under the covers on my bed as Mitchie just stood there.

''Erm, your gonna have to share my bed'' I said. She nodded before walking over and getting in the other side, lying on the edge. It wasn't like there wasn't enough room, I had a double bed. ''Night Mitchie'' I whispered into the darkness of the room as I closed my eyes.

''Night''

I woke up the next morning glad it was Saturday. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 9am. I groaned as I got up and went to the bathroom to pee. As I was walked back into the room I saw Mitchie stirring and mumbling in her sleep. I assumed she was dreaming so went downstairs to get a glass of water. As I came back up the stairs I could hear whimpering. I ran to my room and barged in the door to see Mitchie thrashing about saying something which I couldn't understand. I put the glass down and tried to wake her up.

''Mitch'' I said grabbing her arms to stop her from moving.

''No, No.'' She kept repeating over and over. I stood up grabbing the glass of water before throwing it over her as she shot up breathing heavily with now wet hair. She looked around the room taking in her surroundings before she calmed down.

''Bad dream?'' She nodded. ''Want to talk about it?'' She shook her head. At that moment her phone started to vibrate from beside her. She looked at it before looking up at me.

''I have to go'' She said sadly as she got up.

''Wait, give me your number first'' I said as I gave her some paper to write it down on and after that she bolted out the door once again. I sighed walking downstairs to see my dad in the living room by the window.

''Alex, where does Mitchie live?'' He asked not taking his eyes off the window.

''I don't know, why?'' I asked confused.

''She just went in the house next door'' I ran to the window looking out.

''The mad guys house?'' He nodded. ''The hell'' I said.

''Is that guy her dad?'' He asked.

''No... She said she was adopted a few years ago by him'' I said

''I don't trust that guy, how would he ever be able to look after a kid''

''I know right'' I said shrugging before walking away.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I ran into the house as fast as I could, he wasn't near the front door waiting for me. I tip toed to the kitchen cautiously: Waiting for him to pop out at some random moment. As I approached the fridge I heard deep breathing and spun around just as he slammed me into the fridge.

''Where have you been?'' He asked growling slightly.

''I'm S-sorry. I f-forgot'' I stuttered out in fear.

''You should be'' He growled again as he grabbed my arm yanking me down to the basement as he threw me onto the mattress on the floor. I knew what was coming. It wasn't anything new to me.

''N-no p-please'' I still begged hoping he would stop but he didn't, I couldn't help the screams that escaped my lips with each hit whilst I struggled before I eventually caved, I had no energy left as I let him take over completely.

Once he was done he let me get dressed before he got up dragging me across the floor to a pole in the middle of the room. He grabbed a set of handcuffs attaching one to my wrist before attaching the other end to the pole above my head before walking upstairs and out of the room. I sat in silence for what felt like hours before there was a buzzing. I looked around to see my phone a few metres to my side. I tried stretching to reach it but that just made the handcuffs tug on my wrist as the skin broke and I cried out in pain trying not to move.

Sometimes I wondered why things always happened to me. Why I didn't know who my mom was, why my real dad took me away from her. Why did he then die in that car crash and I lived? Why did I have to spend most of my life going from different foster homes? Why did I end up with this douche that shouldn't be allowed kids and should be locked up adopting me? Why couldn't I have just died already? It was clear no one even cared. My life was just pointless. No one would miss my existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the one person who reviewed the last chapter :D I hope you enjoy the chapter erm, Yeah I kinda already have an idea of how this story is going to end out, I'll try to drop hints throughout the up coming chapters, you'll have to wait and see :) But here you go,  
**

**Previously**

_'N-no p-please'' I still begged hoping he would stop but he didn't, I couldn't help the screams that escaped my lips with each hit whilst I struggled before I eventually caved, I had no energy left as I let him take over completely._

_Once he was done he let me get dressed before he got up dragging me across the floor to a pole in the middle of the room. He grabbed a set of handcuffs attaching one to my wrist before attaching the other end to the pole above my head before walking upstairs and out of the room. I sat in silence for what felt like hours before there was a buzzing. I looked around to see my phone a few metres to my side. I tried stretching to reach it but that just made the handcuffs tug on my wrist as the skin broke and I cried out in pain trying not to move._

_Sometimes I wondered why things always happened to me. Why I didn't know who my mom was, why my real dad took me away from her. Why did he then die in that car crash and I lived? Why did I have to spend most of my life going from different foster homes? Why did I end up with this douche that shouldn't be allowed kids and should be locked up adopting me? Why couldn't I have just died already? It was clear no one even cared. My life was just pointless. No one would miss my existence._

**Mitchie's POV:**

It felt like hours had passed but in reality I really had no idea. I was just sat there, my arm starting to go numb as the blood drained from my arm. I sat there, the eerie silence filling the room, the dark shadows being casted by various objects in the room, the loud footsteps from upstairs occasionally breaking the barrier that was keeping my thoughts from reality.

How I wished that everything could just end right now. For the silence to end and the darkness to come... Leaving me at peace with my own mind. Erasing the silent questions of why and how just to be left with a comfortable understanding that you didn't need the answers. Oh how I wished that moment would come, to take me away from this place, to take me away from the people that caused all this pain. The problem with wanting all this is knowing that it's never going to come; you're stuck with the never ending wishes and thoughts waiting, just waiting for the silence to begin.

I was drawn back to reality as the basement door slammed open and he came down the stairs slowly. I let my eyes adjust to the light which fell through the open space. I watched as his feet came into my line of vision as he grabbed my chin, making me look up into his darkened eyes as he reached above my head, unlocking the handcuff from my wrist as he pulled me to my feet by my hair as I let out short cry, only to be silenced by a slap to the face.

''You'' He said. ''Get out of the house and act normal, we don't want people sniffing around in our business'' He growled at me through gritted teeth. I started walking away when he grabbed my arm yanking be back into him. ''Don't even think about running and not coming back later or else'' I turned to walk again as I was slammed into the wall, my head whipping up and colliding with the wall as his hands snaked up around my neck, blocking my airways. ''Do you understand me!?'' I nodded as he just held me tighter as I tried to draw in breath. ''DO YOU?!''

''Y-y-yes'' I managed to get out as a whisper. He dropped me to the floor kicking my side as I lay there trying to catch my breath before getting to my feet shakily and walking up the old wooden steps. I only had one place to go to; the only place that was actually worth visiting and that barely took me away from the nightmare which was my world.

I walked out onto the street as the cold brisk wind chilled my exposed skin. I checked behind myself hastily before I walked over to the house next door. I stood on their porch debating what to do. It would be better if I didn't expose Alex and her family to this mess but as hard as I tried I always ended up here.

I knocked on the door and waited as I heard footsteps travelling towards the door from the other side. I watched as the door slowly swung open to reveal Alex, dressed in some shorts and a hoodie. I looked into her eyes, searching for anything. Telling me if I should stay or leave but she just stared right back, a blank expression on her face as she pulled me into a hug. I stiffened under her touch but eventually relaxed into the soft comfort of her arms as she pulled me into her house closing the door behind us.

''Mitchie'' She breathed out as she pulled away, my body already missing the warmth of hers. ''I tried calling you, are you alright?''

''I lost my phone... Yeah why wouldn't I be?'' I said, the lies flowing from my mouth smoothly. I've been asked the same question throughout my whole life. The answers never changed.

''Why didn't you tell me you lived next door?''

''I didn't think it mattered'' A look of confusion spread across her face before she just shrugged it off guiding me towards the sofa in the other room.

That's what most people did; they were too shielded in their own world to see the real truth. They wrapped themselves up in a protective layer, only seeing what their mind allowed. Filling in the cracks with figments of their imagination, telling themselves everything was fine and blocking out all things that steer them from their views on reality, to keep their eyes guarded from the cold hard truths.

''Mitch!'' I was once again drawn from my thoughts by Alex snapping her fingers in front of my face, a look of concern reaching every corner of her face.

''Huh?'' I questioned, trying to act like a normal person and fit into the situations created around me.

''You kind of spaced out there for a moment, you sure you're okay?''

''Yeah of course'' I faked a smile. Things like that had become second nature to me; I can't remember the last time I actually generally smiled, where the glint of happiness reached my eyes. Things like that ended a long time ago...

''Alright then...'' She paused fidgeting about on the sofa before she spoke up again. ''Want to watch something on TV?''

''Yeah sure'' I said not really interested in anything, I was only going to get lost in my own mind again so it doesn't make much of a difference.

The TV was soon on, the light from the screen brightening the room as the sound bounced off the walls. I wasn't really interested in what was going on until I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to the screen to see none other than Demi Lovato being interviewed. I instantly focused on what was being said, I don't even know why. It was like I was just being drawn to her by an invisible force through the TV. Every time I heard her music or her voice.

I shook my head as the adverts came on and turned to look at Alex who was staring at with a weird look on her face.

''What?'' I asked her.

''Nothing, I was just thinking how that you literally look like a mini younger version of Demi'' She said chuckling.

''Yeah okay then...'' I looked at her weirdly as she put her hands up in a surrendering motion before she turned back to the TV.

We sat in silence for a while longer, the TV being the only noise filling the room apart from the light shuffling of her dad throughout the house. This is where it always ended up coming back to, the silence but this time I wasn't alone in it. It made me wonder what other people thought of it, did they let their mind wander creating up their own mini worlds in their heads. Or do they end up sitting there, trying to work out what the others are thinking, never really being able to break into someone's mind, just using their perception and views on that individual to fill the blanks in. Or did they also have thoughts about the silence ending, for everything to be over. That's the thing about the mind; you never really know what's going on. You can't even fully understand your own thinking...

''Mitchie!'' I jumped once again being torn from my own mind by Alex's voice. ''Are you sure your okay?'' Her voice softened as she spoke. ''You really seem out of it'' I just sighed, that's also what the silence always led to... more questions.

''Yeah I'm just tired'' That part wasn't exactly a lie; I had spent most of the night lost in my own world, not even realising how much time had passed. I looked down towards the floor to stop her curious eyes wandering my face.

''Do you want to go home?'' She asked as my head snapped up and I looked at her, the panic evident in my eyes no matter how hard I tried to mask it. I didn't want to go back there, not yet. If I had a choice I would never go back there but I didn't.

''N-no'' I got out diverting my gaze from anywhere but her.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Concern was evident in her voice. I didn't even notice when she moved closer to me on the sofa until she touched my arm lightly as I jumped before looking back up at her again.

I debated telling her the truth, I always did with new people I met but where would that leave me? Just being sent to a new care home on the other side of the country, with new people who were always asking if I was okay because of my past, or the new people in school who didn't even seem to notice my presence. I was fed up with moving around all the time, I just wanted to stay in one place, no matter how bad my life was turning out I was fed up with all the moving. Every time I finally got used to my surroundings in a new area we would pack up and leave again. I didn't want that. I got lucky this time, someone noticed my existence. Someone was actually sitting here asking if I was okay but what was I meant to tell them. Either way it would end negatively in some way, which was why it was better to just stay quiet like I always had, that option always seemed to show the better solution.

I just nodded not trusting my voice at that moment. She sighed as she put her arms out pulling me into a tight hug. I rested my head on her shoulder as I put my own arms around her. I don't know why but I felt safe in Alex's arms... That was a new feeling for me. She was different from others I had met, yeah sure at first she seemed the same but in general she wasn't anything like the outer shell she showed at school, her tough self was actually a caring person inside. I felt like I could trust her maybe in the future, but for now everything was better buried at the back of my mind.

The rest of the day passed the same way almost as in a pattern, we would watch or talk about something for a while until I would become lost in my own thoughts only to be drawn straight back out of them again by her. She would check I was okay and I would tell her I was fine. It just repeated throughout the day until it started to get dark outside and the pattern was broken. I stood up from the sofa slowly turning to look at Alex.

''I have to go home'' I said as she jumped up standing in front of me.

''Want me to walk you home?'' She asked smiling lightly.

''I live next door... Its fine'' I said not even attempting to put on a fake smile.

''Oh...'' I couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her voice, but why? ''I'll see you at school tomorrow then?''

''Yeah okay'' I said wanting to go and lock myself in my room before he got back. With that I walked past her and out the door, cutting across the grass and up the steps of my own porch.

I pushed the door open slowly scanning around the dark room to make sure he wasn't close to me. I crept up the stairs slowly walking into my room which consisted of plain white walls and a wooden floor. The room was pretty much empty, a single bed in one corner, a small desk in the other with nothing on it and some drawers on the other side of the room which were half empty. There was no point in keeping anything personal, it always got lost or destroyed. The only thing I did keep was a ripped picture under my pillow. It was me as a baby in my mother's arms... The only problem being the top of the picture had been ripped off; it didn't show her face which left me with the mystery of who my mom actually was. The question that I would most likely never know the answer too but yet the one which had changed my life forever. What would my life of been like if I was still with her? Why didn't she try to stop me from being taken away by my real dad? Why didn't she look for me when he died, was she even alive herself? I would never know.

With that I locked my bedroom door before walking over to the bed sliding under the covers as I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep without being haunted by the constant nightmares which in reality was my life.

I was awoken later on by a thudding coming from the door, the sound of his fists pounding against the door as the whole frame vibrated more and more with each touch. I laid there still, eyes wide open watching the door, my heart beating fast just waiting for him to break through or to say something. That always came next...

''OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR MITCHIE'' He shouted.

See that was the thing, either way he would get in. If I didn't open it he would just break it down leaving me with nothing to hide me from the world in future. If I opened the door, it depended on what type of mood he is in. Either way like most things in my life, there was no positive outcome.

''OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SLUT'' He shouted again as he continued to hit the door harsher, it wouldn't last much longer.

I got to my feet slowly walking towards the door. I could hear his heavy breathing through the thin walls as I reached for the lock, slowly turning it and stepped back as he instantly pushed it open as it slammed into the wall. He walked into the room, his eyes already bloodshot from drinking. Drinking was second nature to him, every day of every hour. It just made him angry and I was his release for that... I stood there waiting for the pain to come, either verbal or physical it still hurt just as bad.

He walked over to me grabbing my arm tightly as he pushed me back towards the wall. I whimpered as he increased the pressure on his hold that was definitely going to bruise. His looked at me, deciding what to do as his eyes flickered over to the bed in the corner of the room before he smirked throwing me on top of it before he climbed on top of me. I didn't want to do this again. That's what flashed into my mind every time. _No not again please_. He always won somehow.

I struggled against his grip as he tried to hold me down. I brought my knee up to his area as he fell backwards off me slightly. That was my chance, I went to run but he quickly grabbed my leg as I fell face first onto the floor crying out in pain. I rolled onto my back as he stood over me. I tried to crawl away but he just brought his foot down hard onto my leg as he stood there. I screamed out in pain only giving him the satisfaction he wanted as he smiled to himself evilly.

''Your sick'' I said out loud looking up at his dark eyes.

''Shut up slut.'' He said kicking my side as I rolled over, wrapping my arms around my stomach. ''No one wants you'' He growled at me kicking me again. ''Your own mother didn't want you and either did your dad, he would rather die than be with you'' He said, kicking me with each word as I started to go numb with tears streaming down my face.

''NO'' I screamed at him. ''YOUR LYING'' This was what he always wanted from me, a reaction. As hard as I tried not to fight back, he knew my triggers.

''DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT'' He pulled me to my feet by my hair as I kicked his leg making him let go. I ran for the door again and towards the stairs as he grabbed my wrist and I spun around. ''WHERE ARE YOU GOING'' He said as he pulled me towards him. I yanked my arm out of his grip taking a step back as I lost my balance falling to the floor. Just a step further and I would have gone down the stairs. He just laughed kicking my stomach once more before walking down the stairs and out the front door.

I just laid there clutching my stomach, not having enough energy at the moment to move. As time went by I slowly sat up leaning against the wall as the thoughts and voices started to swirl around my head. He always had that effect on me; I believed every single word he said. What if what he said was true, if my family really didn't want to be with me?

I stood up walking towards the bathroom for my own release, the pain through my body was starting to ease and my mind was taking over. I didn't want that. I reached for the shiny blade as my head continued to swirl around with different voices. I brought it onto my skin dragging across my wrist as the blood started to flow out. I did it a few more times until the pain started to return and my mind lost focus. I sat on the floor leaning against the wall just waiting.

It was getting late. My eyes were starting to droop, as much as I knew it was pointless for me I did have to face school tomorrow. I shakily got up off the floor and rinsed my wrist under the tap as the cold water stung my arm. I walked towards the stairs listening, he wasn't back yet. I closed my bedroom door behind me as I once again slipped under the covers and letting my mind take over as I fell to sleep.

The next morning came too soon for my liking. I headed towards the bathroom for a shower, I still wasn't aware if he was back yet. This was regular for him; he would just leave and return a few days later taking everything back out on me. Those times were worse, when he had held off for a few days and everything would build up inside him. I sighed as the hot water fell onto my skin, most people would find this relaxing but I didn't. I wanted to get out as soon as I could. I didn't get it.

I walked back into my room changing into jeans and a hoodie. I would rather just wear sweats but that would only give everyone else more reasons to make fun of me. I didn't need that as well on top of everything else. I crept down the stairs slowly, looking around cautiously just waiting for him to pop out of somewhere but he wasn't back yet. I grabbed my bag from the cupboard under that was under the stairs before I walked out the front door of the house and down the road.

By the time I got to school I had missed most of homeroom as usual, I never bothered with that. It was Monday which meant I had bio first followed by English so I slowly headed off towards the classroom as the bell went and I took my seat at the front of the room as all the other students walked in laughing and chatting with their friends, each one glancing at me before looking away. The last person to walk in was Alex; she looked at me briefly before she got called to the back of the room by her friends.

You see that was the thing, out of school you could always pretend like everything was fine and that you were friends but as soon as you're put into a different environment with other people everything changes. You're left alone again with no one to talk to, the only voices you listen to being your own as you block out the ringing in your ears as everyone else's voices flood through the room.

I turned in my seat when I felt something hit the back of my head. It had started again just like last time. I looked at the ball of scrunched up paper on the floor before turning back to the front of the room until it happened again. I turned round once again my eyes meeting with Alex who's friends were all laughing as Alex mouthed a sorry before joining in with them. I sighed. I knew this was what it was going to be like; I don't know why I tried to get my hopes up.

The bell signalling the next period finally echoed through the halls as I shot up from my seat and out the door towards English before anyone could approach me just so that they could laugh about it later. I walked into the classroom first as usual and took my seat at the back just as Alex walked in. She came and sat next to me silently as I looked at the desk, I could feel her eyes burning into me but I didn't want to look up.

''Hey Mitch'' She said and I just greeted her with a nod, not feeling like talking. ''You alright?'' I just nodded again still not looking up. She touched my arm unexpectedly as I flinched looking up at her.

''Hey Alex! Careful you don't know what you might catch off of her'' Someone in the class called out as everyone else just laughed. I looked down again as tears started to fill my eyes.

She didn't say anything; she didn't stick up for me she just sat there in silence as I rested my head on the desk on top of my arms. Finally the teacher walked in as everyone shut up, Mr Smith had a habit of being late to his lessons.

''Mitchie'' I heard Alex whisper but I didn't respond. ''Mitch'' She said louder before sighing. She poked my side as I jumped and sat up looking at her. ''There we go'' She said smiling as I just shook my head resting my head back on the table.

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence, she didn't try to talk to me and I didn't talk to her. Deep down I hoped she would have cared enough to keep trying but it didn't take long for her to give up. The bell signalling break soon sounded as everyone started to pile out the classroom. I was about to leave when someone grabbed my wrist pulling me back as I cried out. I was spun around to come face to face with Alex. She pulled my sleeve up again seeing the fresh cuts on my wrist.

''Why?'' She asked me.

''Don't pretend like you fucking care'' I said and she looked up, she looked hurt.

''Mitch wha- I do care''

''Yeah okay, sure. Don't pretend like you do. You don't exactly help do you'' I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes as I spoke.

''What do you mean?'' She asked generally confused. I knew I was just going to end up crying if I spoke but I needed to let it out.

''You just sit there Alex! You don't do anything to stop them. You just sit and laugh with them. You know that it fucking hurts you can tell you all can but no you don't even speak up you just join in with everyone else'' I said my voice rising with each word. ''So no, don't tell me that you fucking care because you don't.'' The tears were now streaming down my face as she looked at me shocked.

''Mitch I'm sorry just please listen-'' she said trying to pull me into a hug

''DON'T'' I screamed as I completely broke down collapsing into her arms.

She pulled me into her as I just cried into her shoulder. She slid down the wall with me in her arms as she just held me, rubbing circles on my back as I cried trying to calm me down. She didn't say anything, we just sat in the silence again as I cried.

''Listen Mitch, I'm sorry'' Alex spoke up finally. ''I shouldn't let them do that to you I know'' She said as she sighed. ''I don't know what to do Mitchie, how can I help you when I hardly know anything about you''

I pulled back from her, looking up into her eyes. She cared, she really did but I couldn't tell her.

''Its f-fine'' I spoke out shakily.

''It's obviously not Mitch, look at you, your here crying your eyes out, you come into school nearly every day with a new bruise or cuts, you won't tell anyone who does this to you, you don't speak to anyone in general. Something's obviously wrong''

I stood up out of her arms looking down at her as she got to her feet as well. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to risk telling her and ending up moving again. I didn't want that.

''I can't'' I said quietly looking down at the floor.

''You can't what Mitch?'' She said tilting my chin up.

''I can't tell you'' I said turning to walk towards the door as she grabbed my arm again.

''Why?''

''Because it'll end up like this either way'' I said leaving her confused as I walked out the room silently into the hallways ignoring everyone's stares and whispers. I reached the end of the hallway when one voice stood out among the rest; it was closer than the others.

''Stay away from Alex you slut'' I turned around to be pinned to the wall by her friend Taylor.

''What are you going to do?'' I asked her not really caring anymore. She just looked at me. ''Yeah exactly'' I said as I went to walk away but she shoved me back against the wall as she swung at me. My hand instantly went to my lip as I felt the blood. Before I had time to react I felt another blow to my stomach as I doubled over in pain falling to the floor as she pushed me again.

''What the hell!?'' I heard Alex's voice sound as I looked up at her. She looked between me and Taylor unsure of what to do. She reached out a hand to me pulling me to my feet and Taylor scoffed as I smiled weakly at Alex.

''Don't fucking look at her'' Taylor snapped as my eyes darted to her as she grabbed my wrist pulling me away as I cried out trying to get my wrist free from her grip.

''Taylor let go of her, can't you see your hurting her'' Alex said looking at me worried.

Taylors grip instantly released me as I looked up to Alex before walking off down the hallway ignoring the calls from her.

I wanted to be alone, that's where I belonged. That's where I wanted to be. That way I couldn't get hurt even more. If no one knew me, if no one cared things would be easier for everyone so that's what I planned to do. I would carry on like this, like I always had. It was best for everyone that way. Less questions being asked and less answers needed. That's how everything should be; quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well erm.. New chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. This one isn't that good but here you go anyway.**

**Previously:**

_''Don't fucking look at her'' Taylor snapped as my eyes darted to her as she grabbed my wrist pulling me away as I cried out trying to get my wrist free from her grip._

_''Taylor let go of her, can't you see your hurting her'' Alex said looking at me worried._

_Taylors grip instantly released me as I looked up to Alex before walking off down the hallway ignoring the calls from her._

_I wanted to be alone, that's where I belonged. That's where I wanted to be. That way I couldn't get hurt even more. If no one knew me, if no one cared things would be easier for everyone so that's what I planned to do. I would carry on like this, like I always had. It was best for everyone that way. Less questions being asked and less answers needed. That's how everything should be; quiet._

**Mitchie's POV:**

Not much had happened with Alex since then. I didn't expect anything to. I mean, people always cared too much about what people thought about them to do what was actually right. That was the thin line separating people from friends and strangers, another person who you met along the way in your life. They were just passers, they walked in and walked out just as quickly but this wasn't the case. I still saw Alex at school... She still saw me, but we were forever drowning in the pressure of being what was expected of us.

It was now Wednesday; two days had passed since what happened with Alex and Taylor in the hallways. My so called dad still hadn't returned, leaving me alone in the house. It felt out of place without him here, don't get me wrong I was glad he wasn't here but it was like a routine for me by now. The fact that things were going to come crashing down even harder from his long absence also flowed through my head. This was long for him, he normally only disappeared for a day or so at a time, it had nearly been 3 now and something bad was definitely going to happen when he returned.

I sighed walking out of the house into the brisk wind that morning to go to school. Things weren't getting better there, if anything they were getting worse. Taylor and her group of friends were constantly there to remind me of how worthless I was; the statement that was already engraved into my mind being pushed deeper by their voices ringing in my ears. They had made it their goal, to put me down but they didn't seem to realise it was way past that. It was too late for them to have any major effect. The damage had already been done long before I even met them.

I was torn from my thoughts as usual by the ringing of the school bell. I got so caught up in my own head I didn't even notice the passing world around me. I didn't even know I had reached school... Not that it really mattered; no one else seemed to notice me either. I stuck by myself, trying not to get in anyone's way. I kept my head down, heading to my homeroom and taking my usual seat in the corner. I liked it here, it felt like I was invisible to the world; no one ever looked over here.

Sadly that moment didn't last long; the whole day was filled with Taylor and her posse continuing to make my time at school hell. I didn't even bother with saying anything back anymore. I just stood there and let everything sink in; an open target waiting to be struck, an opportunity that should never be missed and no, they didn't let the chance go. They took a shot, every time they could.

I was 'home' now. Sat anxiously by the door just staring and waiting, the ticking of the clock being the only sound to break the silence. This is what I did most days, just waiting around for the next move. Like a pawn in chess, or a puzzle piece, you are always the one being controlled. You don't get a say, you have to go with whatever fits or whatever move you are forced to make; the move that was about to come sooner than expected but still later than usual.

The front door swung open, creaking as it did so. Revealing him stood there, his eyes were bloodshot and I could tell from how he was stood that he was already far past drunk. His eyes scanned the wall before he reached his hand up flicking the switch as the white light suddenly filled the room as he looked around, his eyes eventually landing on me. I didn't bother to move or run. He would find me either way, it just made things worse like that.

He staggered into the room watching me as he did so. I got up from the chair instantly coming face to face with him, his breath reeking of alcohol as usual. I stared into his eyes as he stared right back almost like he was looking into my soul. He wasn't doing anything and I wasn't just going to sit around and wait like a pet. I turned to walk away before he grabbed my wrist harshly spinning me around to face him as he smirked.

''Where are you going?'' He slurred out.

''No where...'' I said slowly. I wasn't lying; I really had nowhere I was able to go.

''DON'T LIE TO ME'' he shouted becoming angry instantly as darkness filled his eyes. Anything would piss him off, one word or no words at all a simple look or sound is all it took to set him off.

''I w-'' Before I even had time to respond I was thrown to the floor as he towered over my body staring down at me.

''SHUT UP'' With that came the first blow to my side as I cried out rolled over clutching my stomach. ''YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS'' He shouted again kicking me again but harder as I actually jolted across the floor. I sat up from the spot, looking to where he once stood to only see him quickly approaching me as he grabbed my hair pulling me up so I was staring into his eyes. He grabbed my chin forcefully in his hand stopping any movement. ''Now listen closely'' He spoke lowly. ''You'll do everything I fucking say from now on'' He pulled me down towards the basement door as he threw me down the stairs. I screamed as my body spun around, crashing into each step harshly before I finally tumbled to a stop at the bottom, my head throbbing as a warm liquid trickled down the side of my face whilst my whole body ached.

He quickly followed down behind me before dragging me across the room to the mattress which was situated in the corner. He removed my shirt before throwing me down on top of it and reaching for the buckle on his belt. He slid it through the small's rings quickly as he looked down at me.

''Pl-'' I began to spoke before he brought the leather strap down hard on my exposed skin as I screamed tears building in my eyes. He did this again with every sound that escaped my lips before he kicked my side again making me roll over whimpering slightly which only resulted in it being brought down on my bare back as I cried out again. I tried my best to block everything out from then on, as he continued to bring the hard leather down on my back with the slightest movement from me. He put the belt down before removing both our trousers and pants. I shut my eyes tight not wanting to see his face.

I still kept my eyes snapped shut, even with the tears flowing down my face and even when he got up to leave. It wasn't until an hour or so later I eventually moved. Whimpering as I did so. Looking down at my stomach to see the marks already forming, the marks that would leave scars as a constant reminder. I pulled my shirt and jeans on still lying on the floor not wanting to move. I just shut my eyes and laid there all through the night dreading getting up the next day.

Sometimes I wondered if anyone would notice if I actually disappeared. Would anyone take the time to think _'Oh the freak from the back of the class is missing' _or '_What happened to that girl who lived across the street'_ the world was blind to the things going on behind closed doors. They never really understood how simple it was to fake a smile or tell a lie saying your fine. It was one of the easiest things to do, and people accepted that.

I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning. Seeing the light coming through the curtains I quickly jumped up regretting it instantly as pain shot through my entire body. I climbed both sets of stairs slowly heading into the bathroom for a shower wanting to get it other with. The water stung as it hit the red lines on my skin, I bit my lip trying to keep the tears back before I eventually gave up letting them fall freely and stepping out of the shower before walking into my room to change.

I didn't bother with appearance today, trying to fit in. I pulled on a loose plain black shirt before pulling over a loose hoodie over my head trying my best to ignore the pain surging through my stomach and back. I then pulled on a pair of jeans before just pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walked into the bathroom again to see the cut along the top of my forehead. There was no point in trying to cover it up so I just left it walking down the stairs grabbing my bag and straight out the door not even bothering to look back or look at Alex's dad who was stood in their doorway eyeing me suspiciously as I walked past.

I ignored the gazes from students as I walked through the hallways heading straight to the first lesson being late... We had gym. I had gotten out of doing anything the past few weeks saying I had no kit to do it in. Unfortunately that streak didn't last long. I was about to walk straight into the gym to sit and watch when Mr. Thomas stopped me.

''Ahem'' He said putting his arm out as I looked up. ''No kit still?'' He questioned as I nodded. ''Well then it's a good thing I found this for you'' He said as he held up an old shirt with the colour faded and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. ''They should fit you, now go change'' He said shoving them into my arms before he turned me around by my shoulders pushing me in the direction of the lockers.

I walked into the room as everyone fell silent, their gazes flickering to me.

''Ewww look who it is'' Taylor spoke breaking the silence as I just looked down. ''Aww well didn't anyone teach you that it was rude to ignore people'' She walked up to me until our faces were almost touching. I still didn't say anything. ''Be like that then slut'' She said shoving me into the hard lockers behind me as I let out a cry before sliding down onto the floor as everyone walked out the room into the gym until the locker room door swung open as someone else walked in as I was getting to my feet. I didn't look at them. I just turned away pulling my hoodie over my head before I pulled the shirt off. I heard a gasp from behind me.

''Mitchie what the hell!?'' The voice said shocked – It was Alex. I spun around to face her as her eyes now landed on my stomach as she tried to suppress another gasp leaving her lips. I quickly reached for the old faded shirt pulling it over my head.

''It's nothing'' I muttered turning away again.

''Mitchie don't bullshit me'' She snapped as I turned around when she grabbed my wrist. ''Who the fuck did that to you?'' She said with anger in her eyes as I just shook my head. Her gaze softened as my eyes filled with tears. ''Hey, come on don't cry'' She said sadly going to pull me into a hug but I pushed her away whimpering in pain.

''Alex are you in here?'' Taylor's voice rang as she walked in to see the pair of us. ''Oh she's still here'' She said bitterly, the venom in her voice. I just looked at Alex my eyes still glazed over. ''Aww is little baby crying'' She said approaching me pushing me back into the locker as I cried out. I looked over to Alex who visibly had clogs turning in her head as she thought.

''Let go of me'' I said quietly.

''Why should I?'' She smirked about to speak again before Alex cut her off.

''TAYLOR'' She shouted suddenly making her head snap around. ''Get off her'' She said glaring at her. Taylor instantly stepped back from me as she turned to face Alex.

''What's with you Russo?'' She said laughing. ''Please don't tell me you actually care about her''

''Actually'' She started looking over at me. ''I do, so leave her alone'' Taylor scoffed before walking out the room again as Alex stared at me.

''You didn't have to do that'' I said breaking the silence.

''But I did'' She sighed. ''I couldn't sit back anymore''

''They're going to hate you for that'' She shook her head chuckling.

''Please, Taylor's scared of me. They all are. They'll adjust to it'' She smiled weakly. ''You going to tell me who did that to you?'' I questioned.

''No..'' I shook my head as I spoke.

''Why not?'' She took a step forward so we were only inches apart.

''Because... I can't''

''You can't or you won't?''

''I c-can't... I'm S-sorry'' With that I pulled my hoodie on not caring that I was still wearing the gym shirt underneath as I stuffed the other in my bag and headed to the door.

''Don't you trust me?'' She asked making me freeze. ''I'm not going to do anything Mitch, I want to help''

''I can't trust you... You can never trust anyone. I want to, but I can't'' With that I walked out the door not realising that she was following me out.

''Why not?'' She questioned making me jump as I spun around once again to face her seeing her a few steps behind me.

''Because it doesn't matter who I tell, things never change for the better, I've been there and I'm tired of it, I just want to be left alone, it's better than letting people in who are only going to end up hurting you in some way, accident or not. I don't want to go through that again. No one should have to in the first place. Isn't that enough for you to understand? Someone always ends up hurt in the end whatever happens. These things stick with you forever Alex and this'' I said lifting up my hoodie and shirt to show her my stomach covered in red lines before letting it fall again. ''This is nothing compared to what could happen, this isn't the start or the end. It's not like a movie or story, there is no happy ending. It is never ending and there's no way to stop it'' I said all in one breath not realising that tears were now once again streaming down my face.

Alex walked up to me slowly, taking my hands in her own as she stared me in the eyes.

''I get it Mitch, trust me I do. Life isn't one big fairytale. You let your guard down only to end up putting it back higher than ever but I want to help. I don't want you to suffer like this anymore. Please just try, try to help yourself... I swear to you I would never hurt you in anyway... Just let me in'' She spoke reaching up and wiping my tears away with the pads of her thumb.

''I need time Alex...'' I sighed looking down. ''Thing's don't just happen like that''

''I know Mitch, I know. I'll be here though, don't forget okay?'' She asked as I nodded seeing only honesty in her eyes.

''I'll see you later Alex'' I smiled weakly before turning and starting to walk.

''Where are you going? I'll come''

''I just need some time to think... alone'' I called behind me before disappearing around the corner and walking into the school's library going to my usual beanbag chair in the corner where I just sat and thought.

I knew Alex was being truthful when she said she wanted to help. She was a good person deep down, she wanted to help but it wasn't that I was worried about. Getting closer would only mean secrets become harder to keep. It was so easy to get tangled up in your own web of lies before you got so caught up you struggled to stay above them, it was like you were suffocating, drowning in them with no escape apart from the truth but by then it was probably too late.

I mentally weighed everything up in my head. What if Alex did eventually find out, what would see do? But what if she didn't... It was always good to have someone in your life you could talk to or just be around. Someone who you knew would be there and stick with you... but if she didn't stay I'd be lost again. With no one to speak to, seeking refuse in my own mind like I had done many times before... Like I was doing now. Shutting out the world completely and doing nothing but getting lost in your thoughts. A never ending day dream which was full off questions that you tried to answer.

I sometimes thought what would happen if I searched for my mom again... Would she even want to see my face? Or would she just brush me off within our first meeting. Would she even want to know about my past... I don't know if I could handle having to tell my story again to someone. I mean it would always come back to this point eventually, I couldn't just skip years of my life away as much as I wanted to it had happened, it was happening. I mentally sighed to myself, I had always dreamt of having a proper family as a child, I mean it was every kid's dream, to have a perfect family but in reality no one really did.

''Excuse me?'' A women's voice made me jump, making me look up to see the librarian stood there. ''Shouldn't you be in class?'' I just nodded. ''Well then, you better go'' She said giving me a stern look as I stood up before walking out the room in silence and back down the hallways towards the gym. I didn't want to get caught in the halls so had no other choice.

As I was approaching the locker room the bell sounded through the halls signalling the next period. I had been sat in the library longer then I thought. Right at that moment Taylor came bursting out the door as it slammed open. She looked at me shaking her head before walking off down the hall in a hurry. I followed after her slowly heading towards the English classroom. I was surprised to see Alex already sat in her seat next to mine at the back. She smiled at me as I took my seat next to her. I tried my best to smile weakly back at her but it probably came off more like a grimace.

''What's wrong?'' She asked instantly.

''Nothing I've just been thinking about some stuff'' I said shrugging but instantly regretting it as a pain shot through my back as I cried out biting my lip to stop any tears from escaping. Alex just looked at me sadly.

''You really need to get someone to look at that... and tell them who did it to you'' She said sighing.

''It doesn't matter'' I said looking down at the desk as Mr Smith walked into the room telling us all to shut up and get our books out.

''It does Mitch, it really does I me-''

''Russo! Torres! Is there a problem?'' Mr Smith interrupted her.

''Not at all Sir'' She said smirking.

''Then you wouldn't mind sharing with me what you were talking about'' He said smirking right back at her. Alex turned to look at me un sure of what to say at first before she finally spoke up.

''Nah, it really doesn't matter''

''Then it won't really matter if the pair of you stay behind after the lesson will it''

''Nah it won't so I don't have to right?'' She said causing the whole room to attempt to contain their laughter.

''Alex please stop'' I whispered to her seeing the anger building up in Mr Smiths eyes.

''Relax it'll be fine''

''BOTH OF YOU, OUTSIDE NOW'' He shouted as I looked over to Alex who just shrugged getting up grabbing her bag and walking out the door. ''NOW'' he demanded looking at me. I got up slowly after her following her outside to see her leaning against the wall. I walked over to the opposite side of the hallway. It was only a few seconds later when Mr Smith walked out into the hallway, anger still in his eyes. I looked down to avoid his gaze.

''Now then'' He spoke. ''After that I'll see you both afterschool for detention okay!?''

''Whatever'' Alex said as I still gazed down at the floor.

''Miss Torres'' He spoke as I just nodded not realising he was looking at Alex still. ''Mitchie!'' He said louder as I took a step back looking up at him.

''Y-yes Sir?''

''Detention, afterschool'' I just nodded looking over at Alex who had an apologetic look on her face. The three of us walked back into the classroom in silence as we took our seats again at the back of the room as I just stared out the window.

Everything was going wrong. I couldn't go to this afterschool. If I was late back he would be pissed. It was bad enough without provoking him to do anything. Anything that happened only seemed to make matters worse and now again I was left with two options. Skip the detention and go home only to have the same thing happen anyway, risking making matters worse at school or go to the detention... going home to face the unknown wrath from him. I was left standing at the mental crossroads again, with no real safe option. Either way you went... Something was going to come along blocking your pathway and stop you from reaching your destination... It was almost as if walking in circle, a never ending cycle stuck, and a song stuck on repeat.

This is why I asked Alex to stop; I was tired of making decisions in my life which both would end negatively. If she didn't make him angry then I wouldn't be here in the first place, sure it was bound to happen sometime eventually but I didn't want it to be so soon. I was still in pain from yesterday and this was only adding to the problems.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Mr Smith stood there, the classroom was now empty and Alex was stood in the doorway looking at me worried.

''The lesson is over Miss Torres, but it looks like you weren't paying attention anyway''

''I w-was'' I stammered out lying.

''Come with me'' He said grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me up from my seat and out the door as I struggled against his grip. Images flashing into my head of the amount of times my 'dad' had done this to me. I couldn't stop them coming, they just kept appearing as I shut my eyes trying to block them out. I opened my eyes to see Alex walking next to me with worried eyes as I snapped them shut again trying to stop it.

''No no please no'' I whispered to myself as my head went blank, the scenes fully taking over my head replaying over and over. ''No d-don't'' I said pulling on my arm desperately like I had done before.

''Mitch?'' Alex's concerned voice snapped me out of my mind momentarily as she looked at me confused. ''What's going on?'' I looked at her with panicked eyes.

''No p-please s-stop him. Don't let him again p-please no'' I closed my eyes again as I yanked my arm one final time getting it free this time. I stepped backwards until I came into contact with what I assumed was the wall and slid down to the floor burying my head in my arms.

''Mitchie!'' His voice boomed, echoing throughout my head.

I just shook my head sat there rocking back and forth as tears fell from my eyes. Why wouldn't it stop, it just carried on playing out.

''Make it stop please make it stop'' I whispered as someone touched my arm gently.

''Mitchie? Make what stop?'' Alex's voice drifted into my mind as I looked up at her through blurry eyes, not saying anything just pleading with my eyes. I wanted it to stop.

''Miss Torres?'' Mr Smith now asked bending down and touching my arm. When I looked up at him all I saw was the image, the image of him.

''DONT TOUCH ME'' I screamed out. Looking around to see students stood in the hall watching the scene unfold in front of them. He backed up instantly looking down at me confused as Alex knelt down in front of me blocking my view of anyone. She took my hands lightly in hers as she stared into my eyes.

''Mitch'' She said softly. ''Your fine, no one's going to hurt you okay?'' I continued staring at her as she continued. ''C'mon Mitch, your safe.'' I nodded slowly, as I reached up wiping my tears with the sleeve of my jumper. ''Come on'' She said standing up and pulling me to my feet, she pulled me into a hug, putting her arms around my shoulders being careful not to touch my back. I buried my head in her neck, trying to hide myself from people's curious eyes.

''Alex, take her to an empty classroom until she calms down'' Mr Smith instructed and I felt Alex nod before she guided me down the hall still with her arms wrapped around me awkwardly. She eventually let go when we were alone in a classroom, she stepped back as I just stared at her blankly.

''What was that Mitch? You completely freaked, are you okay?'' She asked all in one sentence.

''I h-he I c-cant'' I stuttered. ''I'm f-fine now'' She just sighed.

''I hate it when you do that. You say it all the time. _I'm Fine_, why do you keep lying?''

Why did I keep lying? Was she really asking me that question right now? I could stand here for hours on telling her why I lied all the time about how I was. The main reason being it was easier then telling the truth, I mean it always was for me. It was so much easier when people would just accept that as an answer without second guessing the words escaping my mouth but now things were more complicated. After what just happened there was no way she was going to let it go but there was also no way I was going to tell her the truth.

This would have never happened if she just kept quiet in the first place when Mr Smith first asked us what was going on. I know I shouldn't blame it on her but I just needed an excuse, a safety net almost for me to fall on, so I could tell myself it wouldn't have happened otherwise. It gave me a reason to push her away, which was what I was best at. I waited for a valid reason. I was such a hypocrite. One moment I wanted her to stay, to help me but the next I'm looking for everything reason possible to not tell her, to not have her in my life. And once again I end up at the crossroads...

You know it's true what they say. _''Thoughts can leave deeper scarring then almost anything else''_ It really was. Your thoughts are what leave you completely destroyed. They pull you apart bit by bit leaving you to fix yourself back together... Only the evidence will always remain there. It doesn't fade, it's just an area you wish you could forget but you can't.

''Are you even listening to me Mitch?'' I stared at her blankly trying to recall if she had said anything. ''You do that a lot too... You completely blank out on me''

''I was thinking...'' I mumble mainly to myself but she still heard.

''About what?''

''Just some things...'' She sighed deeply before turning to face away from me as the door creaked open to reveal Mr Smith.

''Mitchie'' He said cautiously. ''Do you want us to ring your dad so you can go home?'' He asked.

NO! I screamed in my head instantly but not aloud, I didn't want to give anything away. He always told me that if anyone got the slightest idea of what was going on he would kill me.

''No... I'm fine. I just need some space. I'm sorry for freaking out on you''

''Hmm... Let me know if you need anything. Alex, keep an eye on her'' He spoke before walking out the room again closing the door behind him.

Great... Just what I needed. Someone to watch over me. They were treating me like some sort or freak; I knew I was but still. They didn't seem to care about that. He was probably just scared thinking my so called dad would want to try and sue him or something but they seriously had no idea. No idea of the constant torment. No idea of anything, they were clueless of what was going to happen next... I didn't even know myself what was going to happen.

We were all clueless.

**WOOO FOR THE HARRY POTTER QUOTE I PUT IN THAT. Okay im good sorry _**

**Wanna leave a review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayo guys**

**Previously:**

_''No... I'm fine. I just need some space. I'm sorry for freaking out on you''_

_''Hmm... Let me know if you need anything. Alex, keep an eye on her'' He spoke before walking out the room again closing the door behind him._

_Great... Just what I needed. Someone to watch over me. They were treating me like some sort or freak; I knew I was but still. They didn't seem to care about that. He was probably just scared thinking my so called dad would want to try and sue him or something but they seriously had no idea. No idea of the constant torment. No idea of anything, they were clueless of what was going to happen next... I didn't even know myself what was going to happen._

_We were all clueless._

**Mitchie's POV:**

It was Friday now... I woke up like it was any other normal day. Well, it was my 15th birthday... What most people didn't know is that I was the youngest in my year, being born only a day later and I would have ended up the oldest in the year below me. But that didn't matter, today wasn't special. It never had been for the past 13 years. I did exactly the same thing as any other day. I looked at my body in the mirror after my shower, the long red marks still snaking over my torso and back, the red starting to fade only slight as they began to form permanent scars.

I sighed as I pulled a shirt over my head before pulling on a jacket and some faded black jeans. I tied my hair back before walking down the stairs slowly after already hearing him up and around the house this morning. I had grabbed my bag and just reached the door about to leave the house when his voice sent shivers up my spine.

''Mitchie'' his voice snapped as I spun around to face him to see him stood right in front of me.

''What'' I blurted out sharper then I had expected which resulted in my body being slammed into the hard door behind me as I cried out before his hand gripped around my neck.

''Don't speak to me like that'' He growled at me. I didn't bother to respond. ''And to think I was going to wish you a happy birthday'' He said evilly as he smirked at me before throwing me onto the floor next to the front door and walking away into the other room.

I stood up from the hard floor wincing as I did so before I dusted myself off. Grabbing the bag from the ground once again before walking out into the cool air and down the steps, I kept my eyes on the ground as I started to head down the street not noticing Alex walking out of her front door only a few seconds behind me until she called my name.

''Mitch!'' I didn't stop walking. I didn't want to talk to anyone this morning. ''Mitchie!'' She called again as I heard her fast footsteps approaching from behind me. She eventually caught up and matched my pace easily. I didn't bother to look up still. ''Hey'' She said, I could hear by her voice that she was smiling. I just nodded slightly as I carried on walking.

I just wanted this day to be over already. Along with every other day that was coming. I wish you could just fast forward time, or even rewind it so that none of this would have happened in the first place. But you can't do that, and it did happen and everything else that was going to happen couldn't be stopped either. The only thing that could stop anything happening to me in the future was eternal silence and the darkness. As much as I hated my life I didn't want that, all though I often wished for it to come you never know what you might end up missing in your life.

For all I know one day I might get away from this hell hole... I will eventually anyway. As soon as I'm old enough I'm out of this place forever, that's if I get the chance. He'll probably end up chaining me in the basement or something, or end up adopting another kid to take everything out on; I didn't want anyone else to have to go through the same thing as me. No one deserves it no matter what they've done in the world, living this eternal punishment was permanent torture. There was no escape even after the end.

''Mitchie'' Alex said sternly putting her hands on each of my shoulders to stop me moving. I looked up at her now; her eyes were full of confusion and concern at the same time. ''What's going on Mitch? What's wrong?'' She asked staring into my eyes as if she were able to find the answers behind them.

''I don't know, nothing really'' I lied as usual as she frowned instantly.

''You can't keep pushing people away like this Mitch'' She said her voice rising slightly as she spoke. ''I want to help you but your making it fucking impossible'' I hung my head deciding not to look into her eyes again. Her soft touch left my shoulders as she stepped away. I looked up to see her a few steps ahead of me now walking down the road in the direction of the school.

I sighed to myself before I started walking again. She was right, I did push people away but I couldn't help it. It was the easiest thing to do sometimes. Not always the best thing to do but it seemed to be the right thing at the time. Saving you from getting hurt even more in the end. I couldn't help it, my judgement on people was clouded by my past; I couldn't trust anyone, not even myself.

I eventually reached the school, late which meant I had managed to miss homeroom and had to go straight to my first lesson which was maths... Ugh. I walked in quietly to see that the tables had been changed round into groups of four, great. More people I had to sit with and possibly even talk too. I noticed everyone stood around the outside of the room waiting to be sat in a seat so I quickly joined the end of the line of students who were being dotted around the room at different tables.

''Taylor, Alex, Nate and Mitchie'' He called out as I looked up. Alex and Taylor quickly sat down on one side of the desk leaving me to sit next to Nate who I didn't even know. I looked up to see the guy that had pinned me to the locker sometime last week. I glanced at Alex who was engrossed in a conversation with Taylor. I looked down at the chair, my gaze flickering between it, Nate and Alex. ''Mitchie! Sit down already'' The teacher Mrs. Hastings called out obviously annoyed.

I looked down at Nate once more who was now smirking up at me as I took my seat, sitting on the edge as far away from him as possible. Trying not to let my mind take over and freaking out again. Alex eventually looked up at me when we were given sheets to work on as a group. Taylor just glared at me; I didn't even to look at Nate to see where he was looking.

''Alright guys, let's get this over with'' Nate said as he patted me on the back lightly, I instantly winced biting my lip. Alex noticed this, looking at me concerned before picking up the first sheet we had to complete.

Throughout the period I kept my eyes down at the desk, trying not to look at anyone. Occasionally my gaze would shift to Alex before instantly shifting back to the table. It wasn't until we only had around 5 minutes left when Nate reached out tilting my chin upwards.

''Don't touch me'' I whispered mainly to myself but loud enough for Nate to hear. Alex's eyes locked on mine before she turned to glare at Nate.

''What you gonna do about it'' He said, I could tell he was smirking as he spoke.

''Nate'' Alex spoke up interrupting us. ''Don't even bother'' Taylor just scoffed, not saying much on the matter. Nate seemed to get the point though and soon enough the bell was ringing signalling the next period.

The day passed slowly, I wasn't speaking to Alex much, in fact I hadn't spoken directly to her since this morning walking to school, not even when she told Nate to stop did we say anything to each other. I wasn't surprised; I always seemed to have this effect on people at some point. Right now I was by my locker getting my stuff ready to go home for the weekend. I wasn't looking forward to it, having to spend more time in the house with him but there wasn't really any other option.

I shut my locker door before turning around to see the hallways already empty apart from a few people. This always happened on Fridays, people left as quickly as possible to make the most of their weekend. I was the opposite of that, I tried to take as long as possible to get home but there was only so long that I could delay for and eventually I would end up having to go back there. I eventually left walking out the school doors into the now empty parking lot just as it started to rain. Great...

I wasn't even half way home when a car pulled up alongside me. By now both my hair and clothes were dripping and I was completely frozen. ''Mitchie'' I snapped my head up to see the window now down with Alex and her Dad in the car. ''Get in'' She said out the window as I looked at her not moving. ''Just get in Mitch'' She said sighing as I walked to the back side of the car before slipping into the car instantly being greeted by the warmth of the car heater.

''What you doing out in the rain?'' Her dad asked.

''Walking home from school...?''

''Why didn't your dad pick you up?'' I could hear the confusion in his voice as he spoke.

''He was busy...'' Lie. ''and he's not my dad'' I whispered quietly enough so that they didn't hear.

''What was that?''

''Nothing'' I sighed as the car ride fell into silence. Alex would glance at me every so often through the mirror but didn't say anything. Her dad just kept his eyes on the road trying to see through the heavy rain hitting the windshield.

I didn't even realise when the car came to a stop in their driveway. I had just been starting out the window watching the other cars and houses go past as a blur. Watching the raindrops fall slowly down the window. You always hear stories of kids always watching each droplet fall, like a race to see which would meet the bottom first... I had never done that until now.

''Snap out of it Mitch'' Alex's voice rung through the air as I looked up.

''Sorry'' I mumbled getting out the car about to head across the grass to my house when she stopped me, spinning me around like she often did. ''I don't mean to push people away Alex'' I whispered before she could say anything else. I looked down at the ground still being stood outside in the rain.

''I know, its okay'' She sighed again. ''I shouldn't of ignored you like that. Come on, why don't you stay over for a bit''

She pulled me into the house not even giving me time to respond as I stood in the hallway unsure of what to do as usual. I never really knew how to act around other people, especially when in their house. I always felt uncomfortable just standing there; it wasn't my place to just walk around the house as if it was my own.

''Don't just stand there, do you want to freeze or what?'' She took my hand, pulling me up the stairs into her room as she went over to her draws before she threw some clothes at me. I walked into her bathroom locking the door behind me as I slipped out of my wet clothes before using the towel she had leant me to dry off and change into the outfit she had given me.

I stood there for a moment looking around her bathroom before I eventually walked back into her room to see her laid on her bed on what I assumed was her laptop. She looked up as I walked back into the room, patting the bed next to her waiting for me to come over. I sat down slowly on the edge.

''I really shouldn't be here...'' I started.

''Why not?''

''I need to get back, he, I- I have some stuff to do'' I lied hoping she didn't catch what I said.

''He, Who's He?''

''What, I just need to do some things'' I tried to get her off the subject but she wasn't dropping it.

''No you said he, what will HE do if you don't get back? Who is he seriously Mitch what is going on?'' I sat there not responding just looking around the room.

'I'm sorry, I know your only trying to help but I can't. I'm sorry'' I said without taking a breath as I sprinted out the room closing her door behind me as I ran down the stairs and out the front door across into my own house as I ignored her shouts behind me.

''Where the fuck were you?'' I was instantly greeted by him stood at the bottom of the stairs glaring at me; he got up walking over to me pushing me into the door like earlier this morning. ''Your meant to come straight home after school'' He growled slapping me across the face.

''Mitch? C'mon talk to me'' Alex's voice was heard from outside the door as he instantly cupped his hand around my mouth to keep me quiet as he dragged me backwards away from the door. After a few minutes and he was sure she was gone he pulled me down the stairs into the basement.

''Why is she here?'' He growled shoving me to the floor instantly.

''I didn't know she was comi-'' I felt a sharp pain in my side as I rolled over on the floor.

''Again with the lies.'' I didn't respond after that, it was best to not even try and justify anything. Either way he would find something I had done wrong and would be sure to 'punish' me for it. ''DONT IGNORE ME'' he said kicking me more forcefully again.

This is what I meant... There was really nothing I could do. Say something and he would hit me, say nothing and he would do the same. There was no escape, no light at the end of the tunnel, no hope. The silence became more and more appealing every day but then I would always have something to draw me back, giving me the pointless reasons to stay.

''IM TALKING TO YOU'' He screamed down at me as I stood up glaring at him, the anger that I had stored away for so long building up inside of me, just waiting to be released.

''WHY DONT YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP'' I screamed in his face. ''NOTHING I DO IS EVER RIGHT, YOUR FUCKING SICK ANYWAY YOU SHOULD GO AND ROT IN HELL'' I didn't have time to process anything before I had been tackled and straddled on the floor as he delivered blow after blow to my whole body as I started to go numb with each hit.

''DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE. SPEAK. TO. ME. LIKE. THAT. YOU. BITCH.'' With that he got up before walking up the steps as I listened to the front door slam shut and the engine of his truck to start soon after.

I just stared up at the ceiling, blocking out everything. Any noises, the room surrounding me, my thoughts. My mind, my world at the moment, everything was just empty. The time was passing and I was just stuck there in that moment, not taking in anything for what seemed like minutes but was actually hours.

I had eventually got up walking into my room, I opened the window and sat on the edge just looking up at the now night sky. I let the tears escape my eyes as I just sat there looking up at the stars. ''Happy Birthday to me'' I whispered into the darkness of the night. There was a slight creak from somewhere close by but I didn't take any notice of it until her voice filled the air.

''Mitchie'' I looked over to see her looking out her own room. She could see me clearly, the light from my room creeping across the side of my face to display the silent river of tears falling freely from my eyes. ''Are you okay?'' She asked.

I just shook my head at her.

''No.'' I responded bluntly looking back up at the sky.

''Come over here'' I didn't even bother to respond or come up with a reason not to, I got up walking down the stairs out the front door and across the lawn to her front door, her dad instantly opened it as he told me to walk up the stairs.

I did so, slowly walking into her room to be engulfed in a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I let my arms snake around her waist as I just cried into her shoulder. She didn't ask questions, not yet anyway. She just pulled me back and let me sit in her lap as I just let everything out, my whole body shaking as I clung to her shirt tightly with my hand.

''I got you Mitch'' She whispered as she held me close to her.

We stayed like that for a while until I eventually had no tears left. My eyes were red and puffy by this point and I felt like I was about to fall asleep at any moment. My head was now resting on her shoulder as I leaned into her chest, her arms still tightly wrapped around my waist.

''Alex...'' I said my voice dry from crying.

''Mhmmm?'' She hummed in response.

''Thank you'' I felt her shift behind me slightly.

''Anytime Mitch... I'm here for you okay?'' I just nodded into her chest ignoring the aching growing through my body as the pain started to catch up with me. I didn't even want to think about the bruises that were forming at the moment. I wanted to forget it all for a while, with Alex I felt like I could do that. At least for now...

The silence was once again broken when footsteps were heard walking down the hallway. I looked up to see Alex's dad now stood in the doorway looking at the pair of us.

''Mitchie can stay here tonight, right dad?'' She questioned him.

''Yeah, of course she can'' He smiled before walking back out and down the hall again.

''You hungry Mitch?'' Alex asked me as I just shook my head. Alex moved so that she was able to get up before walking across the room to her wardrobe. She took out a hoddie and some sweats for me to change into to sleep; I was still wearing her clothes from earlier anyway.

I went into the bathroom to change as I usually did. I glanced out the bathroom window to see that his truck was still gone; he hadn't returned yet and would most likely be away all night. Judging by the time there's no way he would even bother coming back tonight. It wasn't the fact that he was drunk and couldn't drive, that had never stopped him before. It was mainly because of the fact by now he would normally have passed out somewhere or fallen asleep. Either didn't really matter, he would sleep for hours and wake up still drunk.

He was in a permanent mind set. To be honest I'm surprised that he hadn't had any trouble with his liver yet. The amount he drunk was defiantly going to do serious damage, but like I said. He didn't care about that; he was all about living in the moment. Forgetting everything about the past and the future, only living with each second that went by. People say that's how you should live your life, don't dwell on the past or the future, live in the now. But how can you do that without a past to guide you, or dreams to set a pathway out. You have to learn from mistakes somehow.

Nothing is ever set in stone, nothing is as easy as people say it is. You always have to face your own battles and challenges. Some are harder than others, some you don't even recognise. People don't take notice to how these affect other people. Some people struggle to get through a day, an hour even minutes. They're a ticking time bomb waiting to be set off at any moment. The simplest things can push them over the edge, but no one realises. Not until it's too late. The damage can't be undone.

Then you get the complete opposites... The people with the near perfect lives that have the easy options, they often complain about the smallest things not realising how badly it actually affects other people. But not everyone's like this, you may think someone has it all, and they're everything you want to be but in reality they could be as close to falling and giving up as you are. That's the thing about people... You never really know the truth. You can ask as much as you want but you'll never have the complete idea, the whole image. You could see this as a good thing, hitting rock bottom and thinking there's nothing left for you, but in reality all you can do is go up. If only I could actually believe that myself...

''Mitchie? You alright there?'' Alex's voice coming from the door was what brought me out of my mind. I spun around to see her in the doorway, forgetting I hadn't locked the door. She walked over looking out the window trying to see what I had been looking at but I had really just been lost in my head as usual.

''I'm just tired'' I shrugged walking back into the room with Alex by my side. I laid down on her staring up at the ceiling, feeling the bed dip slightly when she came and lay down next to me after turning off the bedroom light.

''Goodnight Mitch'' Alex whispered into the darkness of the room.

''Night Alex...'' With that the room fell into silence, the only noise being our breathing.

But I didn't sleep. No. I lay there like most nights, just staring up at the ceiling. Letting my mind wander, coming up with the endless questions and scenarios in my head. I wish I could block it all out someway but I didn't know how. Sleeping only lead to nightmares and being awake... Sat in silence. There wasn't much you could actually do about it. This wasn't just a one off thing like some people might get, it's a recurring cycle.

Alex's soft snores were soon filling the room as the light reflecting of the moon shone through a gap in the curtains, igniting a strip of light across her room. It was like one of those films, where you could see the particles of dust floating in the light. In reality they were actually all around us but you never seemed to notice until it was put in the spotlight so to say...

I sighed sitting up and sliding out of the bed onto the floor. I walked over to her window, pulling the curtains open before sitting on the edge of the windowsill as I rested my head against the window just staring up at the sky. I don't know why I did this; I just seemed to find it relaxing and also knowing that someone, somewhere in the world was doing exactly the same thing.

Eventually I had got up and gotten back into bed. I needed to get some sleep... as much I didn't want to I needed it. I closed my eyes as I let myself drift off to sleep.

_I stood there on the sidewalk at the crossroads, the darkness of the night sky making it only creepier... The roads were silent as I started to walk until there was a car. It was driving towards the crossroad. I could easily see the young child in a carrier in the back of the car strapped tightly to the seat along with the male figure driving but I took no notice carrying on walking until there was the sound of screeching tires. I spun around just as a truck slammed into the side of the passing car on the driver's side. I blinked and the next thing I knew I was sat in the back of the car, where the child once was. The man's head was against the steering wheel, blood flowing down the side of his head as his body remained still, lifeless. I could hear the sirens in the distance, getting louder with each second that passed until the flashing blue lights were visible, disturbing the peaceful night as they approached. I could feel my body being shaken, my name being called but by what and who I had no idea. The sirens kept coming, the image was starting to fade as the shaking became harder and I slowly lost grip of the image as it blurred into the nothingness._

My eyes snapped open to see Alex looking down at me concerned. The room was now filled with light from the morning sun. The cool air blowing into the room through the now open window. I knew exactly what the image was in my dream, it was nothing new. I had seen it replay in my mind before.

''Bad dream?'' Alex questioned now sat cross legged on the bed next to me. I just nodded. ''What was it about?'' I sighed, there was no point in hiding this, it wasn't anything that had to be hid away at the back of my mind, and it didn't affect anything to do with now.

''About my dad...'' I paused for a moment before I continued. ''My real dad. How he died'' I looked down at my hands, starting to play with my fingers not wanting to see Alex's expression. The room was silent for a while; I wanted to get this out. I wanted to tell someone.

''You don't have to tell me'' Alex said eventually almost as if knowing what was going on inside my head right now.

''No... I want to'' I started. ''He died in a car crash when I was 2... I was in the car with him, he died shortly after impact, well that's I got told by everyone'' I said feeling the tears building up in my eyes. ''The dream... it's the same as before. I'm watching it happen and then the next thing I know I'm in the car, watching his lifeless body as he took his last breathes... he died almost instantly from the impact on the side of the car.'' I finished not looking up once. ''You know what happened then... foster home to foster home and so on''

''I'm so sorry Mitchie'' Alex spoke. We were silent for a while until she asked me the question I had been asking myself my whole life. ''What happened to your mom? Why didn't she take you?''

''I don't know... I don't even know who she was or who she is'' I said finally letting the tears fall. I was fed up of all the crying but I couldn't stop.

''Do you want to know who she is?'' I froze at her question.

''I don't know...'' That was the truth, I wanted to have a mom, I wanted to know who she was but I don't think I would be able to live with her after everything that's happened. If she was still around why didn't she take me? Why did she leave me to live this life of suffering? ''I think so...'' I said sighing again.

''Then we'll find her Mitch, I'll help you. You'll find her eventually'' She said and I could tell by her voice that she was smiling.

''but what if she doesn't want anything to do with me'' I frowned still looking down at my hands.

''Who wouldn't want something to do with you... Your amazing Mitchie. You have your flaws but so does everyone else.'' If only she knew the half of it... ''Don't worry about that now''

The only problem was that I couldn't help but worry. It was natural for anybody. Telling someone not to worry was one of the things that always made the situation worse. Human beings have a habit of doing the opposite of what they get told. It's like walking past a sign saying do not touch. You can't help but have the urge to touch it... Sometimes you can hold back but when it comes to things like worrying you can't. Your mind takes over and blows things up out of proportion, making everything seem worse than it actually is. You become anxious, paranoid almost waiting for it to happen only for it to have a minimal effect of what you actually predicted. No matter what was happening you would always worry.

''Ugh come on I'm starving'' Alex said pulling me up and towards her bedroom door as we walked down the stairs into her kitchen.

**Normal POV: **

''Come on, what are you thinking about? It's obviously upsetting you'' The lady asked her daughter who was sat on the sofa staring into mid air, obviously deep in thought lost inside her own head.

''She would have been 15 yesterday... She turned 15 yesterday, and we still don't know each other, if she's even alive that is'' She sighed before getting up to face the older women as she pulled her into a hug.

''You'll find her someday honey, she's out there I'm sure of it...''

**Reviews please? :3 **

**and I havent read through for typos yet, I just wanted to get it posted so ill correct eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE* I changed Alex and Mitchie's age's in the story to 15 just cause yeah. I think I changed everything that needed to be done age related in the previous chapters but if I didn't let me know :3 Anyway, heres da new chapter. Erm Idn what I think about it. Kinda mixed good and shit but yeah. Wanna leave a review cause 'uno thats cool.  
**

**Previously:**

_''Who wouldn't want something to do with you... Your amazing Mitchie. You have your flaws but so does everyone else.'' If only she knew the half of it... ''Don't worry about that now''_

_The only problem was that I couldn't help but worry. It was natural for anybody. Telling someone not to worry was one of the things that always made the situation worse. Human beings have a habit of doing the opposite of what they get told. It's like walking past a sign saying do not touch. You can't help but have the urge to touch it... Sometimes you can hold back but when it comes to things like worrying you can't. Your mind takes over and blows things up out of proportion, making everything seem worse than it actually is. You become anxious, paranoid almost waiting for it to happen only for it to have a minimal effect of what you actually predicted. No matter what was happening you would always worry._

_''Ugh come on I'm starving'' Alex said pulling me up and towards her bedroom door as we walked down the stairs into her kitchen._

**Mitchie's POV:**

I had spent most of the day with Alex at her house. Not doing much, watching TV and listening to music. I found out more about her today, she tried to ask me questions and I did my best to answer but without giving too much away. I knew it was starting to annoy her deep down but I just couldn't. We were currently sat in her room watching videos on her laptop, the curtains were open and it was starting to get dark outside. I got up heading towards the bathroom.

''Back in a sec Alex'' I said.

I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me; I instantly went over to the bathroom window and looked out across to my driveway. His truck was back... which meant he was home as well and would be pissed wondering where I was. I didn't want to go back. I sighed before flushing the toilet and turning the tap on briefly before walking back out into her room. I went over and sat down next to her silently.

''You alright Mitch?'' I just nodded leaning and resting my head on her shoulder.

''I should get back soon...'' She shifted slightly so that she was able to look down at me.

''You sure you don't want to stay?'' She questioned.

''I can't...''

''Okay'' She sighed before shutting her laptop as we both got up.

''I'll see you later'' Before I could even have a step towards the door she pulled me into a hug as we just stood there for a moment. She pulled back and smiled at me as I left the room going down the stairs quickly and out the front door and across the yard up the porch steps.

The door was unlocked; I pushed it open slowly stepping into the dark hallway. He appeared instantly in the door way, a shot glass in his hand as he stared at me. His eyes were bloodshot as usual. His breathing was heavy, as he stood there just glaring at me.

''Where have you been?'' He questioned in a voice that seemed far to calm for him.

''I was with a friend, you told me to act like everything was fine'' I said quickly without taking a breath. I shut my eyes and stood there waiting for the pain but nothing came. I looked up at him confused as he chuckled lightly to himself.

''Don't get your hopes up missy'' His voice returned back to normal, low and angry now.

''B-but I'' Slap. I brought my hand to my cheek where the stinging sensation was tingling across my skin. I should have known it was too good to be true. He wouldn't have changed; I didn't know why that thought even came into my head.

He just stood there and laughed, this was his entertainment. His sick twisted entertainment. I turned around reaching for the door handle again, about to pull it open when his arms wrapped around my waist tightly pulling me back as he dragged me into another room.

''You're not going anywhere'' His voice whispered in my ear as I struggled against his grip trying to get free.

''Let me go'' I cried out trying to peal his arms from around my waist but his grip only tightened increasing the pressure on my stomach.

''No'' He started pulling me again and this time I knew where he was headed, towards the basement as usual. He let go of me after pushing me forward down a few steps. He turned around and there was a click, locks had appeared on the back of the door. He put the key in his pocket before continuing down the steps pushing me forward across the room. ''Shirt off'' He said smirking and I just shook my head.

He raised his eyebrow at me before lunging forward sending me into the wall as he pulled the shirt off quickly. His eyes fell on the marks still across my stomach as he smirked again pushing me down to the floor forcefully as I whimpered. He looked down before removing his belt.

''You liked it last time didn't you'' I looked at him confused for a moment before he brought the strap down on my stomach again as I screamed. He did this a few more times before I rolled over clutching my stomach, I knew that wasn't a good idea but I couldn't take anymore in the same spot. He pushed his shoe down on my face, keeping my head connected to the ground as he did the same to my back. Laughing the whole time.

He really did have no humanity. He had seen what it had done before; he did it again for his own pleasure. The marks that would permanently remain being joined by more lines tracing from one end of my torso to the other. These marks were like trophies for him, a reminder of what he had achieved. He liked to keep a collection.

I successfully managed to block out anything else that was happening, I didn't feel any pain yet but I knew it was there. I was numb, empty. I barely even noticed when he had left the room locking it now from the outside leaving me in the dark room to sleep.

The pain eventually caught up with me though, my whole body aching. The pain from my stomach and back was excruciating. It made me wonder what he had actually done. I just lay there, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes wanting Monday to come soon.

I just wanted to be back in Alex's arms, she made me feel safe, like someone actually cared for me but I was stuck here, probably until I had to go to school.

And I was right, he came down on what I assumed was now Monday morning. He threw my schoolbag down the steps as he walked back out leaving the door open. I didn't bother moving. I just laid there for a while before his angry footsteps were heard coming down the steps as I looked up, he instantly walked over kicking my ribs.

''GET THE FUCK TO SCHOOL'' He screamed pulling me up by my hair and pushing me in the direction of the stairs.

I quickly grabbed the bag before heading up stairs and to the bathroom for a quick shower, ignoring the stinging against my skin. I changed into loose clothing once again before walking down the steps as slow as possible, trying not to move any more than necessary.

The car in Alex's driveway was gone; I assumed her dad has probably driven her since it was Monday. Most people would struggle getting up. I sighed to myself slowly walking down the pathway towards the school. I was actually somehow on time when I reached the entrance to the school. I started to head towards my locker when someone grabbed my wrist causing me to spin around, it was just Alex. I smiled weakly.

''Hey'' She said cheerfully.

''Hi'' I whispered as she went to pull me into a hug, I allowed her to, forgetting until a pain shot through my back, my arms sprung out in front of me pushing Alex away from me as I bit my lip and she frowned.

''What's wrong?'' She asked, instantly concerned.

''My back just hurts, I slept on it funny'' I lied.

''Mitchie, don't bullshit me. I know your lying'' She grabbed my wrist again pulling me towards the girl's restroom. She checked that no one else was in the bathroom before she locked the door to prevent anyone coming in. ''Spill''

''It's really nothing...'' She just sighed.

''Show me'' She demanded as I shook my head. ''Show me'' She repeated as backed away. ''Damnit Mitchie show me!'' She shouted as I recoiled backwards, not looking up to meet her eyes.

She reached to tilt my chin up to make me look her in the eyes; she stared at me for a moment trying to work out what was wrong. My eyes were starting to glaze over; I wanted to tell her the truth so badly.

''It happened again didn't it?'' She asked. I looked at her confused until she stepped forward; lifting my shirt and jumper up before I had time to react to see the fresher marks across my abdomen. She spun me round lightly before checking my back as well.

We stood in a silence for a while after that, just staring into each other's eyes, I could clearly see the sadness in Alex's and wondered what I looked like myself right now.

''Who did it Mitch?'' Alex asked now, her hands balling into fists. I stepped back again in fear as Alex watched me closely, her eyes were currently full of anger and hatred. The same way he looked sometimes before he would lash out...

''I-I, h-he. Can't'' I stuttered out.

''Who did it Mitchie!?'' She said raising her voice, her fists still balled up.

''Please don't'' I whispered. As she stepped forward, causing me to only step back in response as my back met the hard tiled wall. She took another step forward and I ran to the door, reaching for the lock only to have Alex come up behind me and put her hand in the way to stop me. I looked up at her in fear.

She was meant to be the one person who I wasn't scared of, who made me feel safe but right now I couldn't be more scared. Everything she did... she was reminding me of him and she didn't even seem to realise the effect she was having until she touched my arm lightly and I jumped back walking to the opposite side of the room, her eyes suddenly turned sad as a look of realisation flashed across her face.

''Mitch'' She said calmly, edging across the room slowly. ''I'm not going to hurt you, I'm sorry If I scared you'' She said as she continued to walk across the room until she was a few steps in front of me. I just nodded. ''But you need to tell me who keeps hurting you like this'' She continued. ''It's obvious your completely terrified of nearly everyone around you. It's obvious that someone's doing this to you and you're scared to open up because you're scared of what will happen, but you need too''

By this point I was trying my best to hold back my tears. I didn't want to break down again. She reached out taking my hands in her own as she continued to look at me.

There was a thumping on the door which suddenly brought us both out of the sort of trance we were in.

''ALEX RUSSO'' Mr Laritates voice boomed. ''OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW''

''Shit'' She muttered before walking over to it. She turned to face me. ''Hide in one of the stalls, you won't get in trouble''

''No, it's my fault you're in here anyway'' I wasn't going to let her get blamed for something, if I just told her in the first place we wouldn't be here. She sighed before unlocking the door and pulling it open as she smirked. Mr Laritate just looked pissed glancing in to see me stood there as well.

''Miss Torres, I didn't expect to see you with Alex'' He spoke as Alex chuckled. ''You both have detention afterschool and we will contact your parents''

Shit shit shit. No.

''What, why?'' I questioned.

''Why do you think, now get to class both of you'' He said disappearing as Alex turned to face me and laughed slightly.

''Well that went better than expected?''

''What do you mean! We have detention after school!'' I said shouting at her louder than expected.

''Woah, calm down Mitch, what's wrong with that?''

I just shook my head before walking out the door in front of her.

* * *

The next few days passed in the same sort of way. After the detention I had gone home late... and faced what was expected. I went to school every day and came home to the same thing. Alex had seemed to of dropped the subject, I knew she was still thinking about it but just didn't want to say anything.

He was getting worse lately, I don't know why but I couldn't handle it for much longer that I was sure of. I didn't want to keep lying to Alex; to everyone it was slowly tearing me apart. I was breaking down bit my bit and no one was there to save me at times like this...

I found myself sat on the bathroom floor, razor in hand and blood flowing down my wrist. I could taste the dried blood on my lip from what had happened what seemed only like moments ago.

I leaned my head back against the bathroom wall and closed my eyes, the fresh tears still escaping from my closed eyelids. I could hear the sound of the TV from upstairs through closed doors; I could hear his footsteps as he paced directly below the bathroom in the kitchen, the sound of bottles clinking together travelled through the house.

Then there was silence... The footsteps stopped, the sound of the glass stopped everything stopped. It was quiet, the only sound being the occasional passing car on the road outside or the birds outside. The silence was quickly broken though when the front door slammed shut and the familiar sound of his trucks engine started up humming through the air.

And he was gone.

I got up, running my wrist under the tap ignoring the sting as I pulled my sleeves back down to cover it up. I walked into my so called bedroom locking the door and walking over to the window where I always sat on the ledge just looking out at anything. I glanced over at Alex's window, it was shut and her curtains were drawn. I wasn't surprised; she was probably asleep like most other people at this time.

I sighed getting up and walking over to my bed, sitting cross legged on the mattress before sliding the picture out from under my pillow and just sitting there, staring at it before getting up once again and walking down the stairs and out the front door. I looked down the street which was being illuminated by the soft glow of the streetlamps. I turned starting to walk in the dark silence, just looking down at the ground not caring where I was going until I walked into someone knocking us both to the ground.

''Mitchie'' The familiar voice sounded, I looked up to see Taylor smirking at me.

''I'm s-sorry I wasn't watching where I was going'' I quickly got out.

''Obviously not idiot''

''What is your actual problem with me?'' I said shocking myself to the fact I had said it out loud.

''Do you really want to know what my problem is?'' I just nodded in response. ''You in general, as a person. You just come here and walk around like nothing ever changed''

''Nothing's changed!? You have no idea how much bullshit that is''

''Feisty one aren't you, when you get all fired up like that. Am I annoying you?'' She took a step forward, our faces were just inches apart.

''Your just being a bitch''

''Ha, really now''

''Yeah wh-''

''Shut up'' She said pushing me backwards slightly. Her eyes becoming dark, I stayed silent just waiting. ''Yeah that's what I thought, now why don't you run along and go home to your daddy okay?'' She said in a patronising voice.

''Go fuck yourself''

''What did you say!?'' She said grabbing my arm as I turned to walk away.

''Let go of me'' I said looking down at her hand gripping my arm tightly.

''Or wh-''

''What's going on girls?'' A low voice interrupted. I looked around to see Alex's dad walking towards us.

''Nothing'' Taylor said smiling as I finally yanked my arm out of her grip rubbing it with my arm.

''Mitchie?'' He asked raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah... nothing''

''Well, you two should be at home, it's late. Come on Mitchie'' He waited until I started walking back towards our houses before he followed and Taylor went in the opposite direction. ''I never really liked that girl'' He said and I chuckled lightly. ''What happened to your lip?''

''Hah, got into a small fight with someone'' I said not looking up to see his reaction.

We walked in silence after that for a while; I kept my distance from her dad although I knew he wouldn't hurt me. We just continued down the familiar street as he walked me up to my front door.

''Your dad not in?'' He asked.

''Err, no he had to go out to a meeting'' I lied.

''Oh, come and stay at ours then, you can't stay by yourself. Why don't you go and get some stuff quickly'' I just nodded not in the mood to argue about anything. I walked in shutting the door behind me as he waited outside. I quickly jogged up the stairs grabbing my school bag which was pretty much empty before shoving some clothes into it for tonight and tomorrow before running back down and out the front door.

I walked into the house behind her dad and just stood in the hallway. Her dad went up stairs before coming back down with a pillow and blanket before placing them on the sofa. I thanked him as I went into their downstairs bathroom to change, re-emerging just as he was heading upstairs.

''Night Mitchie'' He said.

''Night...'' I sighed walking over to the sofa before lying down using the pillow before covering myself up with the blanket and starting up at the ceiling resting my hands across my stomach and closing my eyes hoping to fall asleep.

* * *

_I was on the sidewalk at the cross roads again. It was different, it was light and there were loads of people pushing past walking to reach their destinations. The traffic was heavy and blocked as people attempted to head out of the town. People were shoving past me, knocking me back and forth as I stood there spinning around, looking for him. His head appeared as he tried to weave throughout the crowd of people not taking his eyes off me. I ran not bothering to look back. I turned the corner onto a quiet street, only a few people filling up the sidewalks. I looked behind me again and he was gone I felt relieved until I turned back and saw him standing there smirking holding a knife as I screamed. No one noticed, they kept going on with their lives. He lunged forward, stabbing the knife into my stomach as he pushed it in deeper as I screamed again my hands instantly flying to the spot. He fled as I fell to the floor clutching my torso as a pool of blood started to flood around me. _

_I blinked and it was darker, I was still lying on the floor, I looked across the street to see someone stood in a black hoodie, I couldn't see their face but I knew their eyes were directly on me. ''HELP ME PLEASE'' I shouted as best as I could. ''PLEASE'' Tears flooded my eyes as the hooded figure stepped into the road walking across slowly. Only to reveal him again... ''PLEASE NO'' I cried but no one was there to stop him. ''NO DON'T'' I screamed one final time as my eyes shut._

I shot up, tears falling from my eyes, my whole body shaking as I instantly reached down to my stomach to where the knife had been before. Nothing, I just pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed holding myself tight ignoring the figures stood at the end of the sofa looking at me worriedly.

''Mitchie'' Alex breathed out softly breaking the silence as I felt the sofa next to me dip and her arms wrap around my waist awkwardly until I turned and buried my face into her neck and just cried as she rubbed my back soothingly. ''Shh it's okay'' I just held onto her tighter, never wanting to let go.

''Right well Erm, I'm going back to bed'' Alex's dad said awkwardly as his footsteps were heard heading back up the stairs.

''I-I'm S-sorry'' I stuttered out in-between breathes.

''Why are you apologising Mitchie, I know what you're thinking, it doesn't matter that you woke us up okay?''

I didn't speak; I just nodded against her chest as the tears continued to fall. She held me there until my tears eventually stopped and my body stopped shaking. My breathing returned slowly back to normal but not even then did she let go and I was glad.

''You want to go back to sleep? We have a few hours before school'' She asked.

''I don't want to see it again'' I whispered.

''See what Mitch?'' Her voice was calm and soothing.

''No'' I muttered shaking my head against her.

''Hey it's okay, what if I stay with you? Keep the nightmares away ay'' She said and I could tell that she was smiling.

''Okay'' I whispered out again like a small child.

She didn't bother getting up; she just slid herself down the sofa more leaving me in her arms, my face still resting in her neck as I lay almost on top of her. I strained my neck up after a few minutes to see her with her eyes shut. She looked adorable like that. I rested my head back against her before closing my eyes hoping to fall back asleep without the nightmares this time.

The next time I awoke I was alone on the sofa, light was drifting through a slit in the curtain and the only noise was the shower running from upstairs. I sat up and looked around as the memories of last night drifted back into my head, the nightmare. Alex staying with me just holding me in her arms...

The sound of running water abruptly stopped as footsteps were heard walking around upstairs. I ignored them, getting up and walking over to the window seat in Alex's front room before sitting and leaning against the glass as I blocked everything out and just stared out at the occasional passing cars.

The mornings always seemed so peaceful, they weren't too noisy or busy, but they weren't quiet and dead enough to make the scene look like something from a movie like a ghost town. It was amazing the things that you were able to notice when you just stopped for a moment, blocked everything out and watched. Most people wouldn't notice their surroundings; they just took in the obvious. No one cared about the old dog in someone's yard, struggling to even stand up. The old man and his wife seen slow dancing through their window. The pained cries and screams coming from the broken girl who lived next door... No one liked things that weren't... normal.

''Mitchie?'' I looked up to see Alex stood there dressed and ready for school. She looked at me concerned, like this always did. ''What you looking at?''

''Nothing really... I was just thinking'' I said truthfully.

''Oh, what about?''

''Random things... nothing really interesting''

''I know I ask you this like every 10 minutes probably but are you okay?'' She asked as she came and sat down opposite me on the window seat.

''Yeah...'' I sighed.

''I mean, you were pretty shaken up last night after that dream''

''I'm alright now, I swear'' I said smiling weakly at her. ''I'm Erm, gonna go get changed'' I said getting up and grabbing my bag on the way to the bathroom. I quickly changed and got ready for school before walking back out to see Alex and her dad in deep conversation. They instantly stopped when they noticed my presence, her dad looking down at his watch.

''You guys want a lift to school? You're late already'' Alex just nodded as we all headed out the door silently walking towards the car. I looked over my shoulder, seeing his truck still gone. Alex's dad also turned around and spotted what I was looking at. ''He not back yet?'' he said confused.

''He probably got held up somewhere''

I slid into the back of the car next to Alex as we spent the drive in a comfortable silence, the music blasting out the radio and filling the car for the journey. It didn't take long to arrive outside the school gates as we both got out of the car and headed through the almost deserted car park towards the school building. As we walked through the double doors I immediately stopped in my tracks and tensed up. Alex noticed this and followed my gaze to where Taylor was standing at her locker just a few feet in front of us.

''My dad told me about last night'' She whispered in my ear. ''Just try and stay out of her way if I'm not around?''

''Wait what?'' I asked confused, her dad had only come up at the end how did she know about any of this.

''He was watching the whole time Mitchie'' She said almost as if she could read my thoughts.

As if on cue Taylor looked up and glanced over at us. Her gaze flickered between the two of us before she slammed her locker shut and started walking over until she stopped a few steps in front of us.

''Alex I need to talk to you'' She said grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her away from where she was previously stood. Alex glanced at me as I nodded before she followed after Taylor and I went to my own locker to put my stuff away for later on in the day. I could hear raised voices down the hall as they continued to get louder, it was then I realised it was Alex and Taylor.

''DON'T BULLSHIT ME TAYLOR'' Alex shouted.

''I'M NOT, WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE HERE?'' Taylor yelled back just as loud as I headed down the hall in the direction of their voices. ''YOUR REALLY GONNA BELIEVE HER OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND!?''

''SHE DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING, MY DAD DID''

I peered round the corner to see Alex and Taylor face to face, inches apart almost mirroring the situation from last night with myself and Taylor. A door slammed from somewhere behind me which caused them both to look up and stare at me.

''Someone's a little nosy'' Taylor said menacingly as she started walking towards me with Alex not far behind. I was pinned to the locker within seconds before Alex came up and pushed Taylor out the way standing in front of me protectively. Taylor just scoffed. ''She won't protect you forever Mitchie, she'll leave eventually she always does'' and with that she turned starting to walk down the hall.

''Are you alright Mitch?'' Alex asked turning around to face me as I just nodded. ''Don't listen to her, she's just being a bitch as usual''

''Okay'' I said quietly before picking my bag up off the floor as we both headed down the hall towards our first lesson, Music, not bothering with going to homeroom like usual. The bell soon rang as we took our normal seats near the back of the room; she sat next to me instead. She would normally sit with Taylor a few seats across from me.

It wasn't that long before Taylor walked in looking more pissed off then even. She glared at me, I'm pretty sure if she stared any harder she would be burning holes into my face. Alex didn't seem to notice and she eventually went and took her seat across the room not looking up again after that.

* * *

It was currently lunch time. I was sat outside under a tree waiting for Alex to come like she said she would but she hadn't shown up yet... More time passed and I was starting to get worried. She would have told me if she wasn't going to come. I sighed getting up and heading back towards the school building and into the cafeteria. My eyes scanned around the room to see her sat at a table with her group of friends, including Taylor. They were all in hysterics over something Taylor had just said. I sighed walking past the table and into the school hallway before going to get my crap from my locker, quickly filling my bag as I snuck out the school doors and out the front gate heading home.

I didn't know what I was feeling. Sure, Alex was allowed to have other friends I didn't care but she told me she would come see me at lunch... She told me she wasn't going to speak to Taylor anytime soon. Maybe Taylor was right... She will leave eventually. I just didn't expect the time to be so soon if that's what it was. I felt a wave of different emotions flood through me, disappointment, and anger, hurt. I don't know, I just felt abandoned... again. But then I felt guilty, what if I was just over reacting and over thinking everything.

I had way too much time on my hands that my brain always consumed with coming up with endless thoughts, looking at all situations from different sides but also always assuming the worst. That's how I had been brought up most my life... With the negative side of situations. The positive rarely seeping through the gaps. It was hard to make light of a situation when the room had already turned dark. You felt around trying to find what you were looking for, blind just hoping to find what you were looking for.

I sighed when I eventually reached the house; his truck still wasn't back which was a good thing I suppose. I unlocked the front door, dropping my bag in the hall before heading straight up the stairs into my room as I locked the door behind me. I paced back and forth in my room for god knows how long, I was pretty sure if I had a carpet I would have worn a hole through it by now. I eventually stopped walking back out my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I searched through all the cupboards looking for what he used as his escape but all I found was empty bottles. I screamed out in frustration kicking the stool before I slid down the kitchen wall getting my fingers caught in my tangled hair. This is why I never got close to anyone, even if I was over reacting and had this all wrong it would eventually end up like this. This was just my wakeup call reminding me what was going to come.

I stayed sat there, on the kitchen floor listening to the sounds around me, the wind blowing through the tree branches and the cars. It brought me back to this place all the time. Just listening... in silence. Waiting for someone to break me out of it but at the same time feeling like I was in a dream and never wanting to wake up.

It never really did last for long.

The knocking from the front door is what this time brought me out of my head. I waited, hoping for them to go away but they just continued to knock and ring the door bell. I groaned standing up and walking over to the hallway before looking out the side window. Alex.

''Mitchie. I know you're in there come on let me in''

I sighed walking away from the door and up the stairs leaving a questioning Alex stood by the front door waiting for the response that she wasn't going to get.

* * *

_**She Lies there, eyes wide open, facing the sky**_

_**Thoughts fly out of her mind as she questions why**_

_**Her last movements are the tears shes crying**_

_**She thinks about her family as she lies there dying**_

* * *

Note** I know it seems like Alex always brushes things away quickly even when the situation is pretty obvious but the idea kinda is like, people don't want to see all the bad shit in life. They only focus on the positives and try to push everything else away.

Anyway, Wanna leave a review? (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly I wanna thank everyone who is reading this story and leaving reviews and stuff.. it really means a lot to me so thank you. Anyway Sorry for the wait guys, I really didn't know what I was doing with this chapter until near the end, I don't really like it that much but here you go. (don't forget to review)**

**Previously:**

_It never really did last for long._

_The knocking from the front door is what this time brought me out of my head. I waited, hoping for them to go away but they just continued to knock and ring the door bell. I groaned standing up and walking over to the hallway before looking out the side window. Alex._

_''Mitchie. I know you're in there come on let me in''_

_I sighed walking away from the door and up the stairs leaving a questioning Alex stood by the front door waiting for the response that she wasn't going to get._

**Mitchie's POV:**

''Mitchie'' She called out again when I was halfway up the stairs. ''I know your there seriously, I can see your shadow.'' I sighed. ''Just please come out, I need to talk to you'' I turned walking back down and sat on the stairs where I was and just waited. ''Fine, I'll just wait here until you have to come out''

''Okay'' I whispered out to no one. I sat there watching through the small window as she went and sat on the porch steps.

It wasn't until an hour or so later when there was the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Alex instantly stood up as did I. I walked forwards towards the window. Shit, he was back. I watched cautiously to see what he would do next.

''What the fuck are you doing here?'' He spat out at her, obviously drunk.

''I need t-to talk to Mitchie'' She stuttered out as he took a step towards her.

''Leave'' He said as she shook her head, only causing him to step forward again.

I swung the front door open causing them both to look up at me. I looked between the two of them, seeing the fearful but confused look in Alex's eyes and the rage in his.

''Leave her alone'' He scoffed.

''Excuse me?''

''I said l-leave her alone'' I took a step forward grabbing his arm and pulling him slightly, knowing I would regret it later. He quickly yanked his arm from my grip before grabbing my wrist tightly as I cried out.

''What was that?'' He asked smirking as I remained silent ignoring the aching from my wrist as I looked at Alex who was stood unsure of the situation in front of her and what to do about it. We stayed stood in the same position until there was the sound of a car door was slamming.

''ALEX! What are you doing?!'' A voice shouted as we all turned to see her dad approaching us. He quickly joined us on the porch. He took in my so called father's appearance before looking down to my wrist, still engulfed by his hand. ''Let go of her'' He said.

''This has nothing to do with you'' He spat back.

''It does now'' He growled looking at Alex before pulling her behind him slightly before looking back at me. ''Your drunk and obviously scaring your daughter, let her go'' I cringed when he called me his daughter and looked down at the floor to avoid anyone's gaze.

''What are you going to do about it? Stay out of my business'' I felt myself being yanked back as I stumbled to the floor with a thud looking up at him, still holding my wrist tightly as he now stood in front of me. I had only been down for a few seconds when he yanked me back up pushing me towards the door.

''Mitchie I-'' Alex said softly as I turned to face her.

''Mitchie, go with Alex to our house'' Her dad said cutting her off. I went to step forward only to be cut off by his arm shooting out in front of me to block me from walking.

''Mitchie, go into the house'' He growled back.

''She's not going anywhere with you in that state! What were you thinking going out and getting drunk. You have a 15 year old to look after!'' Her dad just shouted stepping forward towards him.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU''

''Dad stop'' Alex pleaded trying to pull him back.

''Get the fuck in the house Mitchie''

''Don't do it Mitchie, come here''

''Don't you fucking move'' He spun around slamming me into the wall as I slid down to the floor pulling my knees to my chest. Before I even knew what was happening Alex's dad had leapt forward at him slamming him into the wall as he struggled trying to get free.

''Alex take Mitchie to ours'' He shouted as Alex ran over, pulling me to my feet before dragging me across the lawn and into their house. Her dad soon followed holding his hand to his chest as he headed straight to the freezer, taking out a bag of frozen peas.

I sat down on the sofa hiding my head in my hands. Why did things like this keep having to happen? Why couldn't I just have a normal life, just for one day, just for a few hours... or minutes? I was actually excited... I know it sounds wrong but when Alex and her dad confronted him I was happy. Happy that I might actually be free, but then I remembered the consequences of that... and that lead me back to here where I was now. Not daring to look at Alex or her dad to face the questions.

They probably just assumed it was a onetime thing, he comes home drunk. Gets a little angry and that he probably won't do it again after being shouted at and probably hit by the looks of things. They didn't understand that people didn't change into something good that easily. It's never that simple.

''Mitchie?'' Alex said cautiously as she sat down on the sofa next to me. ''Are you okay?''

''No'' She sighed before trying to pull me into a hug. ''Don't touch me''

''Mitch- What-''

''Please just don't'' I stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window.

''Mitchie what's going on? What's wrong?''

''I don't want to do this anymore'' I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes.

''Do what Mitch?'' She stepped closer trying to spin me around so I was facing her but I wouldn't budge.

I was so close to telling her, to letting everything out. The whole truth. I was starting not to care, about what would happen now if I told someone. Who cares if I had to move half the way across the country, I would be away from him... but I would also be away from Alex. The only person who had actually really cared for me in my whole life.

''C'mon Mitch, talk to me''

I finally turned round to face her, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. I had tried fighting against it for so long but it wasn't getting me anywhere.

''Keep lying... to you... to everyone. I can't''

''Then tell me Mitch, c'mon what's going on?'' She stepped forwarding taking my hands in hers as I just looked at the ground letting the first few tears escape.

''I c-can't.'' I cried out. ''I want to so badly but I can't''

''Hey, hey, Mitch look at me'' She took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. She wiped away the few fallen tears with the pad of her thumbs. ''You can tell me anything okay?''

''I c-can't Alex. I can't. Y-you don't u-understand''

''Then help me to understand Mitchie''

''I can't it w-would ruin e-everything''

And that was when I broke down, sobbing into her arms. My whole body shaking as she just held me in her arms sliding down the wall with me in her lap as I buried my face into her chest.

''Mitchie, you need to speak to me. C'mon please'' Her voice cracked as she spoke. I just shook my head into her chest as she sighed. I didn't even notice when her dad walked up behind us.

''Alex, is she alright?'' He questioned.

''I don't fucking know'' I recoiled back slightly at her tone, just looking up trying to read her facial expressions but everything was blank. Her dad just sighed.

''Mitch are you alright?'' He spoke.

''Yeah... I'll be fine''

''Has your dad ever acted like that before?''

''He's not my dad'' I mumbled.

''What?''

''He's not my fucking dad'' I growled standing up and stepping away from Alex, my mood instantly changing.

''Yeah but he takes care of you yeah? He's your adoptive parent or whatever''

''Shut up''

''Mitch-''

''NO STOP, Please stop'' I spun round running towards the hallway and out the front door. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept running down the streets until I eventually got out of breath and had to stop. I was fed up with all the questions, people assuming things. He wasn't my dad. He wasn't anything to me and I was done with everyone assuming that he was normally a decent parent, that everyone was going to have a few bad days.

I just wanted to be alone for a while. I wanted the silence back; it was comforting at times like this. No voices ringing in your ear, no shouting. No always being told what to do. Being slammed into walls, pushed around; abused. The silence took all that away for short periods.

I didn't know where I was going. I just kept on walking until I ended up at the entrance for the local park. I ended up sat on one of the swings, rocking back and forth lightly just watching everyone else interact as it started to get dark out. Kids running to their parents as they headed home for the night. Couples walking hand in hand along the path ways, or sitting under trees on the grass. Everyone always seemed too peaceful.

I spent hours on the swing, just sat there watching, listening. Doing nothing at all but passing the time. The park was now empty, it was pitch black outside. I didn't care; I wasn't scared like most people would be in a situation like this. I had worse things that could happen. I didn't even care when a stranger sat on the swing next to me, I knew they were watching me. I could feel their stare without even turning to look at them but they weren't dangerous. They didn't feel like it, that feeling wasn't there, when you knew something bad was going to happen. I just felt empty... but the worst part was that I was content.

''Hey Kiddo'' The women's voice was soft... gentle but also so familiar for some reason. ''What you doing out here alone at this time?'' She was also concerned; you didn't have to be a genius to work that out.

I didn't reply, I was too fixed on trying to work out who it was without actually looking. I felt a pull towards this person but that was why I didn't look. I felt scared, not because they were going to do something to me but scared of finding out whom this person was. If she was a complete stranger or someone I know. I didn't want to know so instead of responding I just shrugged.

''Not a talker huh?'' She joked but still earned no response. ''Shouldn't you be heading home? It's late, I'm sure your family will be getting worried'' I scoffed.

''No, and no they really won't''

''Why's that?'' I sat in silence again and she sighed. ''Okay then, why aren't you scared of me? A complete stranger who you won't even look at... coming up to you in the dark in an empty park?''

''You won't hurt me...''

''How do you know that?''

''I just do, besides worse things have happened''

''Like what?'' She asked curiously. I debated on telling her, hey why not. Spill all your secrets to a random stranger that you won't ever see again. They can't exactly do much.

''Demi come on we've gotta go'' Another voice called out from the distance.

''Gimmie a second'' She called back. ''Look kid, where do you live? You shouldn't be out on your own at this time, seriously how old are you 16? 17?''

''15'' I whispered. ''Don't worry I get it. I'll go home'' I stood up from the swing slowly and started to walk away until her voice stopped me from going any further.

''I'll see you around maybe... I come here a lot in my spare time'' I nodded not bothering to turn around. I started to walk again when I stopped once again. ''I never got your name-''

''Mitchie. My name is Mitchie'' I said before disappearing and walking off away from the swings. Leaving her sat there. I knew who she was now. Her name... her voice. I just wondered what she was doing out in the park talking to some kid when she could be doing much better things and I wondered how I didn't freak out on her.

I didn't really care where I was going this time; I just started walking back the way I came. Knowing I would reach home eventually unless I kept going. The roads were completely dead tonight, the dim light from the street lamps being the only thing to brighten the sidewalks. It took shorter then I had hoped to reach the all too familiar street; the house slowly becoming bigger as I got closer.

Before I had even reached the sidewalk by her house the door had swung open as Alex came charging down the steps towards me. I didn't have time to react before she tackled me into a hug nearly sending us both to the ground in the process. I tensed up at first before relaxing into her touch and letting my arms snake around her waist.

''Don't do that again Mitchie'' She said holding onto me tighter. ''I was so worried about you''

''Sorry'' I mumbled into her shoulder.

''No, we're sorry'' She said as her dad emerged from the house as well. ''We shouldn't have upset you like that''

''Don't worry about it'' I smiled weakly at her before pulling back slightly from the hug.

''Girls it's getting late c'mon, bed.'' Her dad spoke interrupting us.

''Erm, I think I'm gonna go home for tonight like I don't wanna c-'' I started.

''Are you kidding? You're not going home tonight. Your da- I mean he is probably still drunk. It's not safe for you there'' He spoke and I just sighed.

''We haven't even got school tomorrow thoughhhh it's the weekend'' She whined.

''Inside, now''

She groaned before she headed towards her house dragging me behind her slowly. We were just about head into the house when _her_ voice stopped us.

''Alex!'' Taylor called out. ''Can I talk to you quickly? Alone?'' She asked shooting a glare at me.

I just shook my head walking into the house remembering how I had felt earlier and that I was trying to ignore Alex. I just went straight to the sofa which had my bag there along with a pillow and blanket laid out. I went to change in the bathroom and walked back out to see Alex sat on the chair next to the sofa waiting for me. I didn't say anything; I just sat down pulling the blanket back slightly.

''Why don't you just sleep in my room? There's enough room'' I just looked up at her for a moment blankly before continuing to lie down on the sofa. ''Why are you ignoring me again Mitch? What did I do?'' I stayed silent again. ''Fucking hell Mitchie you are impossible, seriously what did I do?''

''Nothing okay, you did nothing'' I said shaking my head to myself. She wouldn't even understand if I spelt it out for her.

''Then why are you being such an emotionless bitch all of a sudden and ignoring me?'' I looked up at her hurt, as she covered her mouth with her hand. ''Mitch I didn't mean it like that I sw-''

''Alex what the hell'' Her dad said shocked walking into the room behind her.

''its fine, I understand'' I stood up again not even bothering to grab my bag and walked out the front door slamming it behind me before quickly crossing the lawns into my house, locking the door behind me.

''Oh look who returned'' His voice instantly greeted me as he emerged round the corner, stepping out of the shadows as the light lit up half of his face. ''You should of listened to me earlier Mitchie'' He said lowly as he looked down at the floor before looking up again, his eyes were dark, full of rage as he stepped forward. I cowered backwards slightly but I knew there was no point in trying to run.

As he stepped out into the light fully I could see his face clearly, his split lip from Alex's dad I assumed. He noticed where I was looking and his smirk dropped.

''Yes, he did that.'' His voice was low as usual. ''And now it's your turn'' He leapt across the room as I shut my eyes waiting to see what he did. The pain was still there with each hit but after all the times before, it started to fade each time. It was more and more bearable by now but I never learned. I still struggled trying to get free but that only encouraged him. I screamed all I could but no one ever heard. No one ever came to save me.

And when he was finished, I just lay there sobbing to myself. Curled into a tight ball on the floor of whatever room I was left in, the aching surging through my body and on this occasion the blood flowing from my lip and the small cut just above my eyebrow. There was nothing else for me to do but cry and hope... and then sleep waiting for the next day to come so I could get away for awhile. I didn't even bother trying to move, I just stayed lying on the kitchen floor as I shut my eyes waiting to fall asleep.

And that's where I stayed until the next morning when someone began knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell constantly. I groaned sitting up as the pain shot through my body, catching up with me once again. I stayed sat there leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for them to go away, but also hoping that he wouldn't get woken up by it. It stopped momentarily before the sound of the letterbox was heard and then there was silence. I walked over to the door picking up the folded piece of paper before reading the message.

_Mitchie, I didn't mean what I said last night. I'm Sorry. Please speak to me, let me know your okay. We saw your dad leave late last night, he looked pretty pissed about something._

_Just talk to me please,_

- _Alex_

That was when I got confused; I looked outside the window to see that his truck was in fact gone again. I didn't hear him leave... he's normally impossible to miss. I sighed screwing up the note before tossing it in the nearest trashcan. I turned round heading up the stairs into my room. I went across to the window and sat on the ledge like normal. I opened the window, as the cold morning air finally hit my body.

Two whole days, two days I had to spend alone in this house, waiting to see when he would this time return. School was the only distraction I had apart from Alex, but I couldn't talk to her yet. Things would be too suspicious; they knew I came straight home from theirs last night, they knew that he left shortly after. It was too obvious. So for now I just sat there on the window ledge, my arms wrapped around my stomach as I stared out at the road and the people passing by.

I got lost in my thoughts to quickly, that was dangerous. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I pulled on a hoodie keeping the hood up to hide my face and started heading back towards the park from last night. I liked it there, yes there would be more people during the day but it was still a nice place to be... a nice atmosphere. I was confused to see the park was pretty much empty, I brushed it off taking a seat on the swing again.

It was getting darker and darker out... quicker than usual. I looked up to see dark clouds forming in the sky, the wind was picking up quickly. Shit. I jumped to my feet and started heading back. I hated storms, always have and always will. I normally spent most of them hidden under my bed in a ball trying to block everything out. Tonight wasn't going to be much different... well that's what I thought anyway. I quickly walked into the house and straight up the stairs

**Alex's POV:**

I hadn't spoken to Mitchie since last night. I had tried her house a few more times since this morning but there was no response. It was getting darker outside, the weather said there was a big storm coming which was going to last most of the night. I was sat at the front window watching it get darker when someone in a hood walked past, it was Mitchie. I decided I would let her have some time to herself before I went over, so decided to watch some TV.

I didn't even realize how much time had passed until there was a flash followed by a loud clap of thunder. I shot up looking outside to see it pouring with rain. I ran to the front door grabbing my coat and putting it on, the storm was only going to get worse and I needed to sort things out with Mitchie.

''Alex where are you going in this weather?''

''I need to speak to Mitchie'' I said pulling my shoes on.

''Is her dad back yet?'' He asked confused.

''I don't think so, and he's not likely to come back tonight now anyway'' I said shrugging.

''Bring her round here, she shouldn't be staying on her own seriously.'' I just nodded putting my hood up and dashing out the front door over to her house. I knocked on the door and waited but there was no response, I knew she was in there so I tried again. I sighed when there was still nothing. I looked under the mat where most people kept a spare key but there was nothing. I groaned kicking the door in frustration as the door swung open lightly. I stood there shocked for a second before walking into the house. I took my coat off carrying it with me through the house.

''Mitchie!?'' I called out into the house. I walked around, through the kitchen and other rooms. ''Mitchie?'' There was no sign of her. I headed towards the bottom of the stair case just as there was another flash followed closely by more thunder. The lights flickered slightly before going back to normal.

I headed up the stairs slowly along the hall checking in the first room to find it empty. I continued down until the lights flickered again with the thunder, I stopped for a second confused. I was pretty sure I heard some sort of whimper. As I opened the door to the last room the lights suddenly cut out, the room now only being lit with the remaining parts of daylight from the window and the lightning flashes.

When the thunder rolled in again I was certain I heard a whimper, I stepped into the room more looking around to see a bed in the corner with a small lump on it- No wait, that was Mitchie. She was curled up into a ball on top of the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

''Mitchie?'' I questioned stepping closer; I could now clearly see tears trailing down her cheeks as her whole body shook. ''What's wrong?'' but before she could answer there was more thunder as she buried her face even more letting out a soft whimper – She was scared of the storm. I quickly closed the gap between us kneeling slightly on the edge of the bed as I tried to pull her into a hug but she just stayed tensed, shaking. The storm outside was only getting worse.

''C'mon Mitch, your safe'' I whispered. ''Come back to mine with me, I can protect you''

''N-no'' She stuttered out.

''Why not?'' I asked running my fingers through her hair.

''T-the s-storm'' She whispered before hiding her face again. She just kept crying and shaking, I really had no idea what to do. There was no light either and that didn't help, at least we would have torches or something back at mine.

''C'mon Mitch'' She shook her head. ''Okay okay'' There was no way she was going to move in this state. I stood up before climbing on the bed behind her. I put my arm around her waist pulling her towards me. She stayed curled up in a ball as I held her, running my fingers through her hair still trying to calm her down.

''Hey hey hey, your fine come on'' I whispered into her ear as I held her tight to me, she had grabbed my arm which was wrapped around her tightly and clung to me for dear life until she eventually turned around and buried her head in my chest. ''Shh it's okay'' I said trying to reassure her.

We stayed like that for half an hour or so whilst the worst of the storm passed, I felt bad. I didn't really know how I was meant to comfort her apart from hold her close to me, trying to get her to focus on something else... It seemed to be working so I stuck with that.

It took a while but she was starting to calm down slightly, she wasn't crying anymore. She wasn't shaking as much but would still jump or hide with each sound. I didn't know why but I leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. ''See Mitch, not so bad'' I looked up and out the window slightly able to see the storm was starting to calm down, the worst of it was over.

''Do you think you can move now? My dad will be getting worried'' I felt her shake her head into my chest. I sighed; my dad was going to flip if I didn't go back. ''The storm isn't so bad now'' She just shook her head again as an idea came into my head, sure it was going to make her hate me more but she'd thank me eventually... I think.

I got up climbing back over onto the floor by the edge of the bed. I pulled Mitchie over to the edge of her bed by her waist. I picked my coat back up chucking it over my head slightly so it was draping in front of me before I put one of my arms under Mitchie's legs and another behind her back before lifting her and covering her with the coat slightly as she started to struggle.

''NO PUT ME DOWN'' She started screaming. ''STOP NO PLEASE'' She continued to shout as I walked towards the door slowly, taking small steps making sure not to fall in the dark. ''DONT STOP'' I ignored her as I headed down the stairs carefully holding her tightly to my chest. ''PUT ME DOWN STOP'' She was going to kill my ears with all this screaming.

I eventually reached the front door and opened it with difficulty whilst still trying to hold her against all her struggles. I pulled the door shut lightly behind me before heading down and across the lawn. Thank god for the noise from the storm right now or people would probably hear her screaming and think I was trying to kidnap her or something. Once we were under the cover of my porch I shrugged the coat of us before kicking the door a couple of times. Mitchie had stopped screaming by now and was just crying, going back to hiding her face as my dad opened the door confused letting us in.

''Why are you carrying her?'' He asked confused as I walked into the hallway.

''She doesn't like storms, she wouldn't move'' I explained.

''What happened to her face?'' He asked as I looked at her confused seeing the cut above her eyebrow and her split lip. How had I not noticed that before?

''I don't know, I didn't even notice'' I admitted before walking over to the sofa placing Mitchie on it gently as she instantly curled back into a ball facing the back of the sofa. I sighed, sitting down on the space at the end rubbing her back slightly.

''Really hates the storm huh?'' My dad asked walking in from the hallway finally. I nodded.

''She was shaking so bad when I found her, wouldn't stop crying'' I frowned when there was another clap of thunder and she whimpered. ''At least our lights are still on, theirs cut out''

''mhm... Why don't you take her upstairs to bed, there's more room and she looks freezing...''

''Okay... night dad I love ya'' I said as he got up with me ruffling my hair before heading into the kitchen. I looked down at Mitchie and bent down starting to pick her up again as she jumped tensing up before starting to struggle.

''STOP'' She cried out as her voice cracked.

''Hey relax, it's just me Mitchie'' I said feeling her relax in my arms slightly as I headed towards the stairs and up to my room. I placed her on the bed lightly before heading over to my wardrobe pulling out some sweats and a long sleeved shirt knowing she didn't like anything that was short... I walked over placing them next to her on the bed. ''Hey, why don't you change'' I said smiling weakly at her as she stared at me for a second before getting up shakily and walking into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She emerged again a few minutes later; her arms were wrapped around her stomach as she looked around the room before looking over to the window.

''You can lay and hide on my bed you know Mitchie... I'm not gonna shout at you or anything'' I said and she nodded walking over and crawling onto my bed going back to be curled up into a tight ball. I just sighed before grabbing some shorts and a shirt before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I really didn't understand her half the time. She's always so un sure of everything, she questions everything waiting for permission before she actually does anything. She confused me, one moment she was fine and the next she would go to ignoring me.

I was drawn back to reality by a flash and a clap of thunder soon after, ocrap... The storm was getting worse again. I finished changing and walked back into my room to find Mitchie shaking once again. I walked across the room pulling the covers back on one side before managing to get Mitchie to shift over so I was able to get in the other side and cover us both up. She instantly crawled back into my side hiding her face and clinging onto me again. This was going to be a long night...

''Mitch try to get to sleep, forget about the storm''

''I can't...'' She whispered.

''Why do you hate storms so much Mitch? They aren't that scary'' I asked curious, as she tensed up. I mean I had seen people like this before who would curl up and hide, crying to themselves but Mitchie just brought everything to a whole new level.

''H-he, the c-crash w-was in an s-storm'' She stuttered out quietly tightening her grip around me even more. The crash? What was she on ab- Oh. Her dad, the car crash when he died. That made sense. ''And t-hey j-just scare me in g-general''

''It's okay to be scared Mitch...'' I said as I wrapped one of my arms around her waist. ''Just try to get some sleep... you won't even notice the storm that way'' I whispered looking down at her in my arms as she closed her eyes, flinching every time she heard the slightest noise whether it was the storm or not.

After what seemed like hours of her jumping and shaking, her breathing finally became even as I looked down at her closed eyes... She was finally asleep. I felt relieved that I was finally able to go to sleep myself, I tried to move slightly to get comfy but Mitchie's arms were still firmly around me making it impossible to move an inch.

''Goodnight Mitchie'' I whispered as I smiled down at her, wiping the hair from in front of her eyes before leaning back and closing my eyes drifting off to sleep almost instantly to the sound of the rain against the window.

**Normal POV:**

''Mom, I want to find her... find out what happened'' The daughter spoke to her mom who was busy making a family dinner as everyone else was coming around later that day.

''How are you going to do that honey? You have no idea where to start... with your work schedule as well you have nearly no time'' The women replied not looking up as she worked around the kitchen.

''I'm going to hire someone to find her... an investigator. I have the money, I just need to know who she is, what she looks like. How she's doing...'' She said sighing sadly.

''Okay honey, I get it. I think it's a good idea actually...''

''Yeah, I'm going to go call some people. I'll be back'' She said smiling before walking out the room pulling out her phone as she dialed up an old friend.

* * *

**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight**

**Maybe it can start tomorrow, from stealing all my time**

**And here I am still waiting, thought I still have my doubts**

**I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out.**

* * *

Hey wanna leave a review? it means alot (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Can we just take a moment to say how perfect and flawless and just amazing DEMI is... I mean all of the songs are so good. People keep asking what your favorite is and I literally can't pick because they are all so good and it changes every time I listen to the songs. They are all just so perfect, this album is just so amazing I can't even think of other words to describe it because it's seriously just so good.**

**But anyway... new chapter. Sorry for the wait. **

**Previously: **

_After what seemed like hours of her jumping and shaking, her breathing finally became even as I looked down at her closed eyes... She was finally asleep. I felt relieved that I was finally able to go to sleep myself, I tried to move slightly to get comfy but Mitchie's arms were still firmly around me making it impossible to move an inch._

_''Goodnight Mitchie'' I whispered as I smiled down at her, wiping the hair from in front of her eyes before leaning back and closing my eyes drifting off to sleep almost instantly to the sound of the rain against the window._

* * *

_'I'm going to hire someone to find her... an investigator. I have the money, I just need to know who she is, what she looks like. How she's doing...'' She said sighing sadly._

**Alex's POV:**

I woke up the next morning from a beam of light shining through a gap in the curtain. The right side of my body completely numb as I looked down to see Mitchie still asleep clutching onto me tightly like she hadn't move at all throughout the night. She looked so peaceful whilst she was asleep. I didn't want to wake her, it looked like she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages so for now I just stayed still with her asleep curled up into my side as I traced patterns on her arm gently, loosing myself in my thoughts.

I found myself thinking about Mitchie, thinking back to the first time I saw her. She was sat in my seat, completely oblivious to the world around her. I remembered clearly every moment with her from then on but she was still a complete mystery to me. One I was intent on solving. I wanted to find out more about her, what was going on in her life. Why she was always acting like this... I wanted to help. I wished that she would trust me enough to open up to me more about everything, trust is hard to gain I know that. I just hoped that she would take a risk in trusting me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Mitchie whimpered softly in her sleep, her fist automatically gripping my t-shirt as I just stared down at her debating if I should wake her up or not. My mind was made up when she whimpered again, more frequently until she started mumbling words which I couldn't make out.

''Mitchie'' I said shaking her arm gently. ''Mitch'' I tried again, shaking her harder until her body noticeably relaxed slightly as her eyes fluttered open, automatically looking up at me as she released my shirt from her grip staying curled into my side tightly. ''You alright Mitch?'' She just nodded into my chest as I started running my fingers through her hair.

''Thank you Alex'' She whispered. I smiled to myself for a moment until realizing I didn't know what she was thanking me for.

''For what Mitch?''

''Last night, and every other time like this...'' She whispered again her voice becoming less audible with each word as her sentence trailed off.

''You don't need to thank me Mitch'' I said looking down at her and smiling as she tried to return the gesture, it came off weakly but it was better than nothing I suppose.

We stayed sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer, both getting lost in our own thoughts. I had no idea what was going through her mind, I never did. I was generally quite good at reading people, knowing what they were feeling and thinking about but with Mitchie it was like a brick wall. She had been hiding everything for so long it had become a second nature.

''Alex, Mitchie you awake?'' My dad spoke from the opposite side of the door as he knocked.

''Yeah'' I called back lazily as he opened the door slightly peering in before he actually stepped into the room. I felt Mitchie tense up slightly beside me, I rubbed her arm lightly in response trying to relax her.

''How much do you love me?'' He grinned as he stopped half way between my bed and the door. I smirked knowing this would probably have a good outcome.

''I don't know it depends, what did you do?'' He pulled a small envelope from behind his back holding it in front of him.

''Well... I thought I should probably tell you now; give you a few days notice. I got you an early birthday present'' The grin on his face growing even more. I sat up slightly at this, pulling Mitchie with me as I sat up leaning against the headboard.

''What is it?'' I asked not even bothering now to try and mask the excitement in my voice.

''Tickets to a Demi Concert'' He winked at me as he spoke.

''You're kidding!?''

''Nope'' He threw the envelope over at me. I opened it pulling out the bits of paper and reading over them. My jaw completely dropped, I turned to look at him as he just laughed at me raising an eyebrow.

''These are VIP tickets!?'' I literally screamed at him.

''Oh they are? My bad here I'll take them back''

''NOOOO'' I screamed jumping up from the bed, envelope still in my hand as I ran over engulfing him in a hug. ''Thank you thank you thank you thank you'' I repeated over and over not letting go of him.

''Soooo, who are you going to take with you?'' He asked as he tried to remove my grip from around his waist. His eyes flickered to behind me before he looked down again. ''You have today and half of tomorrow to decide oops'' He said before he turned and ran out of the room.

I stood there with my jaw hanging open. Not moving as the information processed in my head... I was going to a concert... with VIP tickets. Not just any concert... a fucking Demi Lovato concert. Once it had actually sunk into my head I turned around to see Mitchie just sat on my bed still, staring out the window, her face blank as usual. I sighed walking over and sitting down next to her on the bed, she didn't even flinch when the bed dipped slightly.

''Mitch'' I said softly touching her arm as she jumped turning around to face me, I smiled weakly at her. She still had bags under her eyes, I felt bad for her never seeming to get enough sleep. ''Do you want to come to the concert with me?'' I asked grinning.

''Me?'' She sounded confused.

''Yes... who else would I ask''

''Taylor'' She stated simply as I tried to stop my smile from faltering.

''Why would I ask her after what happened?'' She just shrugged in response looking down at the bed sheets. ''Mitch'' I said tilting her chin so she was looking at me. Her face stayed blank as I looked into her eyes trying to read her emotions but all I could see what hurt pain, fear. That's all the emotions she ever seemed to show. It was constantly there, tormenting her with every second that passed by. Whatever had happened, drilled into the back of her mind. Not letting her forget, not letting her move on. It was like an anchor on a ship, it would always pull her down no matter how hard she tried.

I wanted to see her smile, not just a quick grin, actually smile. The type of smile where it would meet her eyes. I wanted to see that, I wanted her to feel that happiness that she never seemed to experience. That was just the start; everything starts with a smile, a simple glance out of the corner of your eyes. You can't un see things, once it's been done there's no going back. You can only move forward, getting a smile or a laugh will be the beginning for her I hope, things were going to change for good. I'm sure of it.

''Lex'' I heard her mumble bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked at her for a moment.

''What did you just call me?'' I asked more out of shock as she cowered back slightly.

''L-Lex, I'm S-sorry I d-didn't me- Sorry'' She mumbled quickly as she looked away from me.

''No it's fine Mitch, I like it. I swear'' I tried to convince her but she didn't look back at me. She kept her gaze on anything in the room apart from me. ''Mitch its fine'' I said reaching out to take her hand as she flinched at my touch finally looking up to meet my eyes. ''Come here Mitch'' I said sighing as I pulled her into a tight hug. ''You'll come to the concert with me right?'' I asked again.

''Sure'' She mumbled as I smiled to myself still holding her there in my arms. I leant back against the headboard again pulling her with me so that she was laid between my legs, her face buried into my chest as I kept my grip around her waist.

''You can go back to sleep if you want Mitch'' I said brushing the hair from her face and just looking down admiring her features.

''I don't want too'' She whispered, I couldn't help but hear the fear in her voice.

''Why not?''

''I don't want to see it again'' She said sadly.

''See what Mitch?'' I pressed but she just shook her head as I sighed, starting to run my fingers through her hair.

We stayed in that position for most of the morning. It was a regular thing for us now: Just laying next to each other in silence until we were interrupted by my dad telling us to get up as we were being lazy. I have given Mitchie some clothes and she was currently getting changed in the bathroom whilst I changed into some long basketball shorts and a blue shirt. Mitchie asked for something long as usual, I'm guessing to cover herself up as it was boiling outside so she wouldn't get cold. I didn't question it; I decided I would leave that for later.

After a while she eventually walked out of the bathroom. Once again she stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do with herself. I took her hand in my own smiling at her before gently pulling her out of my room and down the stairs onto the sofa. It was Sunday, who cares. This was the day to sit back and do nothing. I looked over at Mitchie; she was sat on the sofa, her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around herself as I turned the TV on.

''Are you cold?'' I asked as she shook her head, no. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing'' She mumbled before focusing on the TV.

She never told anyone how she was feeling. That was something else I was determined to work on. It wasn't good storing up all your feelings inside of yourself. I had seen it destroy people, whole families. It gets so out of hand; you can't deal with it and let it out at once. You regret your lash out almost instantly afterwards, but the damage is already done on everyone including yourself. I had witnessed this first hand... I had seen what it was able to do to people. Mitchie wasn't going to be the same as them.

I found my mind instantly wandering, until there was a banging on the door, the sudden noise causing us both to jump. I looked over to the door as the knocking continued before looking out the window seeing my dad's car was gone, he had gone out. Neither of us moved, we stayed sat there just gazing at the door hoping whoever it was would go away, but they didn't.

''OPEN THIS DOOR'' The voice suddenly rang out; I turned shocked to Mitchie who was frozen on the spot, fear evident all over her face. ''OPEN IT MITCHIE''

''It's him'' She whispered. I stood up about to walk to the door. ''NO DON'T'' Mitchie cried out. ''DON'T ALEX PLEASE'' She continued, looking around the room in panic. She got up from the sofa, taking one glance at the window before walking into another room. I took one look at the door; you could see the frame vibrating from the force of each hit. I stayed stood there for a moment longer before walking to find where Mitchie was.

''Mitch?'' I called out quietly into the house as I walked in the direction she had headed. ''Mitchie'' I repeated as I walked into the kitchen, I looked down behind the island in the middle of the room to see her sat against it, her hands covering her ears with her knees brought up to her chest once again. I could hear her heavy breathing from here, as she rocked back and forth slightly. ''Mitchie'' I said once more dropping down on my knees in front of her as I held my hands over hers, trying to remove them from her head.

''No, no, no'' She whispered as I continued to try and pull her hands away. I eventually managed to move them; I grabbed each wrist tightly stopping her from covering her ears again.

''Mitchie'' She continued struggling against my grip. ''Mitchie stop!'' I said raising my voice slightly as she looked at me, her breathing becoming worse as she struggled to draw in air. ''Calm down Mitch c'mon. I didn't answer it okay?'' I stared directly into her eyes not breaking contact. ''Shit Mitch, breath come on''

My head snapped up when there was the sound of the front door slamming shut. I looked down at Mitchie, different emotions flickering in her eyes as the colour from her face drained. She looked back up at me.

''YOU LIED'' She screamed at me trying to get free from the grip that I still had on her arms. She kept thrashing about, as I tried to keep hold of her.

''No Mitch I swear-''

''NO'' She screamed as she carried on struggling, her breathing still jaggered and uneven.

''What's going on?'' My dad's voice rang through the kitchen as his shadow fell over us. We both jumped again, Mitchie slamming her head into the kitchen island with a loud thud. She cried out as I finally released her hands, she instantly brought them up cradling the back of her head whilst trying to get her breathing back on track.

''Was her dad not out there?'' I questioned.

''No...?''

''Mitch, he's gone. Are you okay?'' I asked watching her still holding her head, I watched a lone tear escape from her eye, falling down her cheek as I reached up wiping it with the pad of my thumb. She stayed silent for a moment whilst she tried to get her breathing under control before she just nodded.

''What happened?'' My dad asked cutting in.

''He started knocking on the door, shouting. Mitchie just freaked out'' I explained not taking my eyes off her as she stared directly back at me. It was at that moment the sound of the front door closing sounded again through the house. I looked up at my dad confused before reaching out and taking one of Mitchie's hands in mine.

''What are you doing!?'' My dad demanded. I hadn't moved yet, but I had a good idea who he was talking to.

''Where is she?!'' His voice echoed through the house.

''Who?'' He asked acting dumb.

''Mitchie, I know she's here'' He practically growled. I turned looking at Mitchie, bringing my finger to my lips signalling for her to be quiet even though it wasn't like she was going to speak at a time like this. Her whole body was shaking by this point.

''She's not.''

''Your lying''

''I'm really not'' He started his face blank. ''Get out of my house before I call the police on you for breaking and entering.'' There was silence in the room for a moment before he mumbled something his footsteps becoming distant.

''You better come home tonight Mitchie'' He called out into the house before the front door was heard closing.

''He's gone Mitch'' I whispered sliding next to her on the floor before pulling her into my lap wrapping my arms around her waist resting my hands on her stomach as she leaned back into me. I rested my head on her shoulder. Her breathing had somehow evened out during the time that passed but she was still shaking. ''He's gone'' I repeated, whispering into her ear.

I looked up to my dad who was just stood there awkwardly, he signaled over his shoulder before walking out of the room and just leaving us sat behind the counter. I didn't say anything for a while; I waited for Mitchie to calm down more slightly. She had completely flipped out and it worried me, how easy she could get set off. It made sense when you thought about it, the way she reacted around people she had never met before, when they spoke or tried to touch her; She would always try her best to stay calm and not flip out or just running off away from the source of her fear.

I sighed starting to trace patterns on the fabric of her shirt covering her stomach. She tensed slightly sitting up more as she turned her head so that she was able to face me. I looked at her confused for a moment as to why she had tensed. I always just traced random patterns on her arms and stuff. I felt like a light bulb went off in my head when I processed my last thought. Her arms... not her stomach. An image of the red lines across her torso from that day in the locker room flashed into my head as realization slowly hit me.

''Sorry Mitch'' I said, knowing that it probably made her uncomfortable or in somehow scared her, a memory being brought up again. It wasn't even that long ago...

''Its fine'' She whispered before relaxing back into my arms again as I made a mental note not to do it again in the future.

''Do you want something to eat Mitch?'' I asked upon hearing my own stomach starting to growl at me as she chuckled slightly.

''Yeah, please'' She said as she leant forward before standing up, turning around and offering a hand to me as she helped to pull me up. I looked around the kitchen for a moment trying to decide on what to eat.

''Any requests?'' I asked looking through the cupboards slowly, thinking about how quickly her mood, and everything else seemed to change. She just shook her head in response as she stood there watching me intently as I moved around the kitchen. I couldn't be bothered to really make us anything to eat; it was too late for breakfast by now so I just made us both a sandwich as we sat around the island in the middle of the kitchen eating in a comfortable silence.

I sat there waiting for her to finish, she was lost in her own mind again, as she picked at the crust of the bread slowly, a distant look in her eyes as she gazed off behind me. She was in her own world, un aware of everything. I watched her carefully, waiting for any trace of emotion to creep on her face but she just sighed looking over at me. I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I looked down, embarrassed that she had caught me staring at her like that. She just chuckled in response.

''What were you thinking about Mitch?'' I questioned eventually as she stopped playing with the bread left on her plate.

''Nothing'' She said flashing a oh so fake smile.

''Oh so many secrets'' I mumbled to myself sarcastically.

''Secrets protect us Alex, secrets help keep us safe'' She whispered.

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?''

''Nothing'' She sighed again shaking her head as I groaned, frustrated with how this just seemed to be going around in a loop. You think your starting to get somewhere but you're only seeing that glimmer of hope, it flashes before your eyes before being taken back in an instant. I sat looking down at the pattern from the marble island as I noticed a shadow creep over me. I spun around to see my dad stood behind me as he rested his chin on my head.

''Where's mine?'' He said pointing to the plates on the table.

''In my stomach'' I fired out instantly as he chuckled stepping back as the sound of the fridge opening was heard. I looked back up at Mitchie, this time she was the one being caught staring at me, although she had no general reaction, she just looked away as our eyes met. I stood up grabbing both our plates, putting them by the sink before walking out the room with Mitchie following me as we headed back up stairs into my room.

I instantly flopped onto my bed lying on my back, hanging off the edge so I was able to see Mitchie as she walked into the room slowly. Looking at me expectantly as I patted the bed next to me, she walked over sitting on the edge of the bed as I rolled so I was leaning on my elbows and looking up at her. I tried to start conversation with her, it worked but any time I asked her something personal she would avoid the question.

* * *

It was nearly 10pm by now; she had stayed for dinner and was now stood in the hallway by the front door. She looked at me, before wringing her hands together and looking away. She was nervous about something but what?

''Excited for tomorrow?'' I asked as she nodded smiling. ''You want to come here before school or something and drop clothes off so you can get changed quicker afterwards?''

''okay'' She spoke before I pulled her into a tight hug, just holding her there for a while before opening the door. She looked at me one final time, her expression was weird... I don't know. I got this sinking feeling in my gut as she walked out the door shutting it behind her.

I was worried about her going home, he had seemed pretty pissed of earlier but at least he wasn't drunk then, unlike before. She insisted that everything was fine and he was just mad about her not saying where she was, that she would see me tomorrow as normal but I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. I walked over to the side window of the house looking out just to catch sight of Mitchie as she walked into the house, most of the lights were out, the curtains were all drawn, leaving only a small gap to show the dim light coming from the room.

I tried to brush the feeling off, going upstairs to go to bed. The feeling was soon replaced by excitement as I saw the envelope on the small table next to my bed from where I had left it this morning. I quickly changed and got ready for bed. I took a final look out my window at Mitchie's room opposite but the curtains were once again drawn and the room was dark. I assumed she was asleep as I crawled under the covers of my own bed, the space feeling much bigger without having Mitchie laid with me. You would think I would be used to it after all the years of having my own bed, but I liked it when Mitchie was here. I liked having her in my arms, watching her fall asleep slowly.

I laid there staring at the ceiling for a while, thinking to what Mitchie had said earlier about secrets keeping us safe... I really didn't get what she meant. Surely secrets were only going to make it worse, making things more dangerous. Having someone that knew your secret, it was like a safety net for them to fall back on. With those thoughts lingering in my mind, I felt my body starting to shut down as I shut my eyes waiting for sleep to take over. I was dreading having school tomorrow for different reasons. Having to get through the day knowing what was happening later on... and having to deal with Taylor.

I really didn't get what her problem was with Mitchie. She hadn't ever done anything to her, she just completely turned on her, I told her to back off and she just said I was being stupid. _That slut isn't worth your time._ She told me. She just seemed jealous... Yeah I had been spending a lot of my time with Mitchie but I didn't get why she was reacting so badly to it. She had never been like that before with anyone else.

Eventually I let sleep take over.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was up and dressed ready for school, I don't know how that happened. Especially on a Monday morning... part of me blamed the excitement of wanting to get school over with and the other half blamed the nagging feeling in my gut that had came back when I woke up. I was stood in the kitchen anxiously waiting for Mitchie to arrive as I packed my school bag. My dad had left early for work this morning so he could have later off to drive us there. It was too quiet in the house, normally he would forget to turn the TV or radio off but today it was completely silent.

I felt a sense of relief wash over me when there was a short knock at the front door. I left my bag on the counter walking over to the door. Not bothering to check who it was before opening the door to reveal Mitchie stood there. I stared at her for a moment, something seemed different. I didn't know what but something felt off... weird. I shrugged the feeling off once again when she spoke up.

''So erm, I'm leaving this here right?'' She asked holding up a bag which I assumed had spare clothes in as I just nodded at her still not saying anything, stepping aside and letting her in the house before shutting the door behind her. I took the bag from her, putting it by the bottom of the stairs as she followed me into the kitchen.

''Are you okay Mitch?'' I asked, running my eyes over her. Looking for anything that explained what I was feeling right now.

''Yeah...'' I could have sworn her voice sounded shaky, or maybe I was just hearing things. ''Why wouldn't I be?'' She asked confused.

''No reason... what was your da- I mean, what was he like when you got home yesterday?''

''Not much'' She looked down biting her lip. ''He was just going on about how I didn't tell him where I was the night before'' She shrugged before looking at the clock across the room. ''We should go to school...''

''Yeah...''

I walked into the kitchen grabbing my bag before heading back as we walked out the door and down the path heading towards the school in silence once again... I wish we didn't just walk in silence but it wasn't like it was awkward or anything. I just wished she would speak more about anything that was going through her head, or any stories she had to tell. You could tell I was surprised when she was the one to start up a conversation.

''Excited for tonight?'' She questioned me out of the blue.

''Yeah of course I am'' A grin instantly spread across my face. ''You are too right?''

''Yeah of course I am, who wouldn't be?''

''You would be surprised Mitchie''

''Oh really?''

''Yes reallyyyy'' I said dragging the word out as I smiled to myself watching her trying to hold back a smile. She just shook her head at me as we carried on walking until we reached the school. I instantly spotted Taylor outside the school doors. Although she was far away I knew her gaze had fallen on us as we walking across the lot.

I stepped up my pace, walking ahead of her slightly so I would reach Taylor before Mitchie reached the doors. I jogged up the few steps and stood in front of her. She looked at me for a moment before her gaze flickered to behind me.

''It won't last Mitchie, I already told you that'' Taylor's voice rang out; I was confused for a moment. What had she said to her?

''What?'' I spoke voicing my thoughts.

''Nothing to worry about _Alex_'' She chuckled lightly before continuing. ''Just wait and see Mitch, just you wait''

I was bored with Taylor's antics by now. I turned around grabbing Mitchie's hand and making her walk in front of me into the school building. I questioned Mitchie about what Taylor had said and she actually told me the truth for once. After what she told me I just wanted to go back outside and 'speak' to Taylor but Mitchie stopped me, telling me there was no point and then forced me to go to class.

The day had been passing far too slow for my liking; I was sat in my last period watching the clock tick the last few seconds before the bell would ring signalling the end of the day. We literally only just about had time to go home and get changed before heading out again. So when the bell rang I shot out of my seat and into the hallway and waited for Mitchie who appeared soon after as we walked home quickly.

Not much conversation was exchanged whilst we were getting ready; she locked herself in my bathroom whilst I changed in my room. Sometime during all the excitement my dad had came in telling us to hurry up that we needed to leave in a few minutes before he handed me some spending money for the concert knowing too well I would have spent all my pocket money already. I just thanked him looking over as Mitchie stepped out of the bathroom.

''Ready to go then?''

'Hell yeah'' I grinned as we all headed downstairs and out into the car. The ride was spent in conversation with my dad, the radio playing in the background with Mitchie sometimes contributing to what was being said. She didn't seem to mind, she was staring out the window most of the time, resting her chin on her arm as she watched the scenery we drove past.

* * *

It was amazing how fast the time passed in the car, before we knew it we were getting out of the car and heading into the arena. I looked down at the tickets in my hand, most concerts would hold the VIP bit, the meet and greet and backstage bit before the show but no it was after. So we stood in line waiting to get in with everyone else. I felt Mitchie grab my hand tightly in the mist of the crowd, I looked over at her seeing the terrified look on her face. I knew she wouldn't like being stood in a sea of complete strangers but once we got inside it would be better, she would have more space. So for now I squeezed her hand lightly as she looked up at me before I let go of her hand and put my arm around her waist keeping her close to me as the line slowly moved forward towards the gates.

'You'll be fine Mitch, this is going to be amazing'' I spoke grinning as we finally entered the arena walking to the pit at the front after showing our tickets to one of the security guards dotted around the arena. The atmosphere felt amazing and nothing had even happened yet... You can feel the positive buzz from everyone in the room.

When the lights dimmed before going off and the music started, everyone went crazy as I turned to look Mitchie with wide eyes, grinning like a lunatic.

**Normal POV:**

''We've might of found something'' The man dressed in a black suit speaks up as he watches her pace her dressing room.

''What!?'' She exclaims turning around to face the man.

''We're not completely sure... but if we're right. I can give you the information by the end of the night'' She couldn't help the grin that started to spread across her face.

''That's great'' She beamed at him.

''We will get back to you later'' He trailed his sentence off before sliding out of the doorway and heading down the hallway, leaving her almost ecstatic with the possibility of her knowing who her daughter was after so many years.

''10 Minutes'' Her managers voice suddenly called out as the door opened yet again as they just shook their head seeing the look on the women's face.

* * *

**Take me, this is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars, we all have our scars**

* * *

Ahh, I don't know. This chapter took me ages to write because for most of it, I really had no idea what I was doing until I got to the end because I knew how I wanted to end this chapter. But anyway, wanna review? (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay a few things, thank you for your patience for anyone who reads my other story I have been busy lately with exams and stuff but they're done now so I can write more YAY. **

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, who continues to read it and review it each chapter I love you guys ok so here we go new chapter what's gonna happen ay? ;) [This chapter will probably change POV's more than normal, sorry if that's annoying]**

**Previously:**

_''You'll be fine Mitch, this is going to be amazing'' I spoke grinning as we finally entered the arena walking to the pit at the front after showing our tickets to one of the security guards dotted around the arena. The atmosphere felt amazing and nothing had even happened yet... You can feel the positive buzz from everyone in the room._

_When the lights dimmed before going off and the music started, everyone went crazy as I turned to look Mitchie with wide eyes, grinning like a lunatic._

* * *

_''We've might of found something'' The man dressed in a black suit speaks up as he watches her pace her dressing room._

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

I kept a tight grip on Alex's hand the whole time. She turned looking at me as the lights dimmed, she was grinning like a lunatic. I decided for the rest of the night to forget about everything that had happened and just focus on now, so in response I couldn't help but grin back at her before turning to look back up at the stage.

Everything else after that point was like a blur. It was all happening so quickly, each song seeming like it had only just begun as it soon ended. Her voice echoing through the room as everyone sung along with her. The emotion in her voice was phenomenal. The atmosphere actually felt great... For once in my life I was actually enjoying myself. She was talking to us at the moment but I couldn't focus on her words, I just stared up at her. By now I had ended up standing in front of Alex, my back pressed into her chest as her arms wrapped around my waist holding me there. She was resting her head on my shoulder as the room fell silent, people listening and waiting for what was going to happen next. For a brief second I could have sworn I saw her eyes land on me as she smiled before looking away again.

Before I knew it she had performed her last song and exited off the stage. I stood frozen in Alex's arms still in awe from just watching her and hearing her voice, until the lights flickered back on and everyone started to move quickly. I jumped backwards at the sudden change, nudging even closer into Alex's arms.

''It's alright Mitch'' She whispered in my ear before moving me out of her grip and taking my hand as she started leading me towards the side door which was indicated to head backstage with a group of other people. I tried to pull Alex to the back of the group so that we weren't in the mist of people. This just resulted in her pulling me further forward into the group as I felt my chest tighten slightly. My gripped on her hand tightened as I tried to focus on anything but the small space that we were currently in and then I tried to focus on my breathing.

''Mitchie'' I heard Alex whisper as I looked up at her. ''You're fine okay, but my hand isn't going to be if you hold it that tightly'' She said chuckling lightly as I loosened my grip ever so slightly. She sighed pulling me in closer to her.

''I'm Sorry'' I whispered, this was another reason why I didn't understand why she asked me to come in the first place I knew at some point this would happen being in a crowd of complete strangers was bad enough but having to stand so close to them, peoples arms brushing against you every so often just scared the crap out of me. I kept having flashes of him sneaking up behind me like he had many times before, his hand snaking around my waist whilst the other covering my mouth to stop me from screaming. So this time when Alex pulled me into her with her arm around me I couldn't help but jump and whimper slightly as her touch.

''Hey, it's just me'' She said looking at me concerned, I could feel the colour draining from my face, a familiar feeling washing over me as I wrapped my arms around myself tightly. ''Are you okay Mitch?'' She asked the worry evident in her voice and her eyes as I stared up at her. I opened my mouth and closed it like a gold fish before just settling with not trying to get any words out and simply nodding at her.

We continued waddling forward slowly in the line for a few more minutes before we eventually reached the front, two guards stood in front of us, towering over us as they glared down at me blankly. If looks could kill... it felt like they were burning a hole through me with their intense stare at the moment.

''Do you have your passes?'' One of them asked in a deep voice. I looked up to Alex as she took them out, showing them to the man before he let us through to join the rest of the group in a more spacious white hallway. It reminded me of a hospital, the way the walls were so plain, and the smell... it was... weird.

We waited for the rest of the group to come through, the hall was pretty quiet, the small murmur coming from quiet conversations scattered down the hallway. We were lead down another hall, walking in a line avoiding people coming the other way carrying various equipment. It was getting darker, the lights were much dimmer down here as we finally got let into a open room which was quite small. There was a table set out by a wall with various posters and other merchandise sprawled across it, a black sharpie placed on top. You could practically feel peoples excitement bouncing off the walls as everyone stood anxiously waiting. I felt my chest tighten again as I suddenly noticed how close everyone else was. I went to reach for Alex's hand but it wasn't there.

I spun around looking for Alex as my breathing only became more sharp and jagged. The fear taking over I started backing away from everyone else as a few peoples eyes landed on me, the whispers instantly starting between some people. No no no. This wasn't happening not here. I looked for Alex again, knowing I somehow needed to calm down. I felt someone touch my arm as I looked up seeing one of the security guards.

''Excuse me miss are you ok?'' He questioned as I shook my head, gripping at my t-shirt trying to pull it away as if it would help me breathe.

''A-alex'' I stuttered out simply before sliding down the wall pulling my knees to my chest. I heard the man say something into his radio just as everyone else in the room starting screaming. The other guards were shouting, trying to get everyone to line up. I tried to focus on my breathing but the noise kept drawing me from reality. I felt another hand on my arm.

''MITCHIE'' I heard her shout as she bent down in front of me. I looked up meeting her eyes. I could see the worry written across her features as she tried to calm me down. I saw as she stood up talking to the guard for a second and the next thing I knew I was practically dragged out the room and was back in the hallway, Alex by my side. ''Mitch look at me ok?'' I nodded staring blankly at her. ''Breathe come on dammit''

''A-alex'' I managed to stutter out in-between breathes.

''What?'' She asked softly taking one of my hands as she carried on trying to get me to breathe.

''W-where'' I stopped taking another breath. ''D-did you g-go?'' I finally got out.

''I don't know, we got separated and then I got stuck behind everyone else trying to get to you'' I nodded taking another deep breath. ''It's ok I'm here now'' She slid down the wall next to me pulling me into her lap as she started to run her hand through my hair. Keeping one arm securely around my waist.

She seriously should of brought Taylor to this, it would be less embarrassing for her. She wouldn't have to deal with me panicking, every time she was gone for more then a second and having her freak out. I was ruining her night, everyone else was inside meeting Demi whilst she was stuck in the hallway with me trying to get me to breathe. I loved her for that, she put me first but never did anything for herself. She had been so excited over this concert and now I could possible lose her chances of even getting to meet her.

I looked up as the door swung open, one of the security guards looking down at us with a concerned look on his face.

''Are you all right?'' I just nodded, my breathing wasn't back to normal but it wasn't bad either. ''The line is nearly finished, do you want to come back in now? Everyone else is waiting in a different room'' I looked at Alex for reassurance as she smiled before I nodded again, standing up shakily before holding a hand out to help Alex up. She didn't let go of my hand as we walked back into the room, there were only about 6 people in front of us as we stood and waited.

''I'm Sorry'' I started whilst we waited.

''For what?''

''Ruining your night'' I looked down, ashamed.

''You didn't ruin my night Mitchie'' I felt her squeeze my hand slightly as she spoke. ''If anything it made it better, because now we're at the back of the line and will probably get more time'' I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she said this, looking up at Alex and smiling.

''Thank you'' She looked at me confused. ''For bringing me'' I finished.

''It was my pleasure''

We fell back into a comfortable silence as the last few people in front of us had their turn, the whole time Alex kept hold of my hand, squeezing it every so often almost as if to remind me that she was still there, that she wasn't going to fade away at any point. To be honest I was actually scared of that, of her suddenly disappearing. Waking up to find this whole experience had been a dream, everything. Becoming friends with Alex. Waking up on the first day of school and never getting to know her. They say that people in your dreams are people you've met or passed before in your life, that gave me little reassurance as to what I would do if this was a dream.

''Mitch'' I heard Alex whisper my name to see we were the only two people left in the room, apart from Demi and the guards. I then looked over to see her looking at us, a small smile on her lips as Alex tugged me forward slightly, I focused on getting my feet to work, putting one foot in front of the other as we slowly walked over to the table.

''Hey'' She spoke as I glanced at Alex who was grinning again.

''Hey'' Alex replied happily as the same time I whispered a small ''Hi'' I didn't know what else to say, I had always loved her music and everything else she was apart of in her past but never expected this moment to happen.

''Are you okay now?'' She asked confusing both me and Alex. ''I saw what happened earlier''

''Oh'' I said looking down, involuntarily taking a step back only to have Alex wrap her arm around my waist pulling me forward again before she turned and whispered in my ear _It's Ok. '_'I'm fine'' I said smiling slightly which caused her to smile again in return.

I just continued to stare at her whilst she spoke to Alex. I wasn't aware of what they were saying, I just kept staring. I had this feeling in my gut which I didn't understand, it wasn't nerves or anger. I had no idea what it was but every time she would glance at me for a second it would resurface stronger than before. I was trying to figure out what it was, why it was happening but came up with nothing.

''Why do you look so familiar to me?'' I came out of my thoughts again to see her now staring at me, she leaned on her hand on the desk as the stared. Tapping her chin as she thought.

''Who m-me?'' I stuttered and mentally kicked myself for doing so. She just nodded her head before a new women walked into the room, walking over to Demi whispering something in her ear as her smile dropped.

''Well I guess that's it'' She stood up from her seat before reaching over the desk pulling Alex into a brief hug before doing the same with me. I tensed at first under her touch before relaxing as she already started to pull away.

* * *

The rest of a night was a blur, I briefly remember having a tour of backstage before being pulled into her dad's car by Alex as he asked constant questions about everything. Alex couldn't hide her excitement over it, I stared out the window deciding to let her answer the questions.

''What about you Mitchie?'' I suddenly looked up at her dad who was glancing at me through the mirror.

''Huh?''

''Did you enjoy it?'' I smiled instantly, the images of earlier on flashing through my head.

''I loved it'' I turned to Alex who was grinning at me causing my smile to grow. After a few more questions I had turned and leant my head on the window again.

When we finally arrived back we both headed up to Alex's room. All I wanted to do right now was curl up and go to sleep and I'm pretty sure she wanted to as well. Even her dad looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. So that's what we did, we quickly changed into some pyjamas before Alex crawled under her covers pulling the other side down as she waited for me to get in. I climbed in next to her as she turned the lamp off by her side. We laid in silence for a while neither one of us actually asleep.

''Alex?'' I asked into the darkness.

''Yeah?''

''Thank you for tonight'' I whispered. She didn't say anything in return but I felt her take my hand under the covers and squeezing. She seemed to do that a lot lately and I liked it. It sounds sad, but it made me feel safe. Knowing she was there. With the idea of it all being a dream still in my head this gave me a hold on reality. It was real, this was happening. But so was everything else in my life. I wanted to try and avoid those thoughts, I was still on a almost concert high and didn't want to go down that road. Not now. I just wanted to sleep. I shut my eyes tight, trying to push everything out of my head waiting for the sleep to take over.

* * *

I woke up the next day to Alex staring down at me. A glass of water in her hand, a devious smirk across her face.

''What?'' I asked as she continued to stare at me.

''You do realise its like 3pm, you slept for most the day. I was about to wake you up'' She spoke looking down at the cup in her hand that was filled with water.

''You wouldn't'' I gasped.

''I would but you're up now so it's all right'' I watched as she walked into the bathroom, probably to empty the cup down the sink until something clicked in my head. Wait 3pm? Shit. I shot up grabbing my clothes from yesterday before walking into the bathroom just as she walked out shutting the door behind me as I quickly changed. I was so dead.

I walked back out into the room running around trying to find my shoes when Alex grabbed by arm, spinning me around stopping me from doing anything.

''Woah, where are you going?'' My gaze went from her face to her grip on my arm back to her face.

''Home - I have to go back''

''You're not going anywhere near him if he's still drunk''

''He won't be Alex'' I said sighing as I lied to her yet again. ''I just have to check on him, get some clean clothes as well.''

''Promise me something'' She spoke as she let me go and I stopped waiting for her to carry on. ''Come back'' She said quietly.

''What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere''

''Seriously Mitch, if you're not back in an hour I'm coming over there. Got it?'' I nodded before grabbing my bag and running down the stairs before she could change her mind. I waved goodbye to her dad quickly before walking out the door and crossing across to my house. I debated knocking, he was going to be so pissed. I knocked waiting for an answer as the door suddenly swung open, revealing him stood there in his boxers as usual, a bottle of something in his hand. He grabbed me by my collar pulling me through the threshold. He brought me closer to him, so are faces were only inches apart.

''Where the hell have you been?''

''I-'' Before I had a chance to reply he threw me down to the floor as I whimpered covering my stomach with my arms.

''I don't want to hear it'' He growled kicking me in the side instantly before grabbing me by my hair and yanking to my feet as I suppressed a scream. He turned slamming my face into the wall with a loud thud before turning me around and slapping me across the race. At that very moment the phone rang, no one ever rang the house phone. Still, he let go of me as I fell to the floor. ''You got lucky'' He spat at me before turning and walking to get the phone. I took this as my escape. I ran up the stairs into my so called room, straight to the wardrobe. I didn't bother changing now, I just threw some clean clothes into the bag deciding I would change later. I ran back down the stairs and collided with something hard as I fell to the floor.

''Going somewhere?'' He smirked as his eyes landed on the bag in my hand. ''You can't camp out at hers forever'' He just laughed to himself. ''Even if you can, lets give you something to remember me by'' He kicked me again before bending down and grabbing my leg, pulling me towards the basement door before pushing me through as like before, I tumbled down the steps landing in a heap at the bottom as he walked down the steps after me. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

I was left laying there on the floor, holding my arms around myself tightly. Again, he had done it again. I don't get how people like him existed. Fucking sick bastard. I just lay there curled up into a ball, I could feel my body shaking but didn't really care. Every time something good happened, something like this would happen just to remind me of how shit and worthless my life actually was. I was too familiar with this basement by now, the walls only conveying my fear from past experiences. I was done with this, with everything. I was ready to give up. My mind was made up but then something happened.

There was a loud knocking coming from what I assumed was the front door. Followed by a voice, the only voice that I didn't want to hear right now and it wasn't his.

''MITCHIE IT'S BEEN AN HOUR'' She shouted. Judging by her getting no response he had probably gone out. I knew if I just stayed laid here she would probably get her dad to break down the door. I sat up, ignoring the pain that surged through me as I brought my hand to my throbbing head. After sitting there for a moment I eventually stood up and walked - limped towards the stairs. I generally actually had no idea what he had done to me. I just tried to block it all out.

I eventually reached the door, taking a look in the mirror to see a large bruise on the side of my face. Sighing I opened it as Alex literally dived at me, pulling me into a hug. Whispering in my ear that it was going to be all right. How did she even know that? How did she know something had happened. After what felt like only seconds she pulled back, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders as she looked at my face.

''Where is he?'' She growled.

''Out'' I said shrugging as she grabbed me by my arm and out the front door, straight across to her house and into her living room.

''DAD'' She shouted as he soon appeared, looking at me like she had done before. ''We have to do something!'' I could feel the anger radiating from Alex stood beside me. I haven't seen her this angry at all and it scared me. I stepped away from her slightly as she looked at me, her gaze softening momentarily before she turned to face her dad again.

''I'll go call social services'' He said turning to walk away.

''NO'' I shouted.

''Are you serious Mitchie?'' Alex said before her dad could say anything. ''Look at yourself, what he did to you''

''She's right you know'' Her dad nodded in agreement.

''You don't get it'' I started, they both opened their mouths to speak but I cut them off. ''Calling them won't do anything, I'll only end up having to move miles away from here and end up in some crappy house filled with other kids. Or in another foster home which could be worse. There's no point in doing anything. It will just make things worse. I don't want to move again, change home again I'm sick of it. Yeah he sucks, he's a complete fucking ass who should't be around kids'' Her dad went to say something again but I carried on. ''But for all you know it's better than someone else. My whole life I have been moved from shitty home to home, new schools, new people every single time. I'm sick of it. I don't want to do it any more'' I finally finished my rant realising that tears were pouring from my eyes.

''Mitchie we have to tell someone about this'' Her dad said, I looked at Alex who was silently pleading with her eyes.

''Please don't'' I turned and started to go towards the front door.

''Where are you going Mitch?''

''I need to clear my head'' And with that I stepped out the door closing it behind me softly and heading off down the street, I knew where I was going already. I was heading to the park.

That's where I ended up, on the swing again. Just sat there watching the kids play as their parents watch. I got a sense of déjà vu just sat here like I did a few nights ago. So much had changed since then. At one point this kid ran up to me after they had kicked their ball over by mistake, I picked it up looking at it before realising the kid was stood there with their parent waiting for me to return it.

''Hey'' I said smiling at the little boy who was hiding behind his mother slightly. I sighed rolling the ball along the floor towards him so he could pick it up. I met the mothers gaze for a moment, she looked at me sadly before turning and walking away. What was up with everyone doing that lately.

After that I had got up and went for a walk around the park, I never really explored it before. There was a small lake, well more like a pond on the other side. I sat on the grass by it for a while just watching the ducks. That was something else I had never done as a kid. Most parents took their kid to go feed them, taking some old bread or something with them and would sit for hours just watching them. I had never done that, I kinda wished I had some bread with me now but there was no point. It was already starting to get dark. I didn't want to go home, I knew they would have probably called someone by now. I sighed getting up and dusting myself off before heading back to the other side of the park as it continued to get darker. I walked past the swings, I was planning on going back, might as well get it over with but I just couldn't not yet. I turned on my heel and walked straight back to the swings taking a seat and swinging back and forth ever so slightly just staring blankly ahead at the darkness.

''You again'' A sudden voice made me jump, it was her. The women from before but I recognised the voice now... Demi. Her voice sounded almost shaky, like she had been crying.

''In the flesh'' I said trying to joke but neither of us laughed.

''So kiddo'' She said, I could of sworn I heard her sniffle, she had been crying I was sure of it by now, but why? ''Shouldn't you be heading home?'' She paused for a second before laughing. ''Wow this is sad, I said the same thing to you before'' Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head slightly before her gaze fixed on mine. ''Still not scared of me, _Mitchie_'' The way she said my name sent chills down my spine.

''Why would I be, _Demi_'' I said exactly the same way she had as she chuckled again slightly.

''Ah, busted.''

''Yup''

''Are you all right kid? I mean, you seem to be here a lot at night, and then the concert the other day-''

''I'm fine'' I said as I turned to face her, that was a mistake. Her mouth opened in shock slightly, I could see her red eyes now, lit up under the street lamp but that meant she could see me too.

''Doesn't look like it'' She said angrily. ''Who did that to you?''

''No one'' I said looking away again. ''It doesn't matter''

''It does Mitchie, it really does'' I heard her sigh as I stood up from the swing.

''Look, I'm sorry. You don't know me, please stop asking questions. I enjoy these talks, well this is only the second one but I can't deal with this right now. I'm Sorry'' I said before turning and walking away. Shoving my hands into my pockets as I walked.

''MITCHIE WAIT'' I heard her shout as I turned to see her running towards me.

''What?'' I asked calmly.

''Meet me here again tomorrow? Please?'' I could see her eyes from the light that illuminated her face, the pleading behind them. I don't get why this was so important but I agreed anyway.

''Sure'' I said smiling slightly before turning and walking away again.

**Demi's POV:**

I had just finished meeting all the kids with the VIP passes. I felt sorry for that last kid, something was obviously bothering her but she had her friend, she seemed okay. I quickly walked towards my dressing room and waited anxiously. Looking at the clock every few minutes, he should be back by now. I sighed checking my phone for any messages trying to pass the time, playing a game of collapse blast. I jumped looking up when the man in the black suit returned walking through the door smiling.

''So?'' I questioned as I got up to my feet.

''We found her'' I grinned at him as he pulled something out from his inside jacket pocket. It was a small brown envelope. ''Here'' He said handing it to me as I took is hastily. ''We'll try to find out more information about her but this is all we have so far'' With that he disappeared out the door as my manager walked in looking at me confused.

I sat back down in the chair opening the envelope. Pulling out a piece of paper, scanning over it, it contained details such as birthday, name. _Mitchie_ there was no surname listed, maybe they hadn't found that out yet? I then looked, there was a long list of homes on it. I read further down, they were all foster homes... she never got adopted when she was a baby. There was a question mark at the bottom, they didn't know where she was living at the moment. I sighed, what did I expect. I was putting the paper back in the envelope when I felt something else in there. I pulled it out, it was a picture. I stared at it in shock, my hands starting to shake as I looked up at my manager.

''What is it Demi?'' She asked concerned.

''It's her...'' I said feeling tears come to my eyes. ''The girl from earlier!'' I shouted standing up. ''She was here and I didn't even know!'' I started pacing annoyed that I didn't have this information earlier. ''The girl from the swing... that's where I recognised her from!'' I grabbed my jacket and phone quickly, shoving the envelope and picture into my pocket. ''I'll see you tomorrow'' and with that I ran out the doors, through the hallways until I reached the parking lot driving back to my families house which took a few hours. It was the quickest way to the park from here. I went straight to the swing, I don't know what I was expecting. It was late. She wasn't there. I just wanted to see her again... That was when I made the decision to come back every night until I saw her.

* * *

The next day passed too slowly for my liking. I had shared the information with my family that night. They were un sure at first if this was a good idea, I explained how I just wanted to see her again. They had agreed to let me go, it wasn't like they could stop me anyway. So that lead me to now, walking towards the swings in the dark, wiping the tears from my face. I had spent a good while crying before I came here, she was so afraid before... I don't get it. I needed to know what happened to her. As I got closer I saw a figure sat there, I knew it was her. Silently I took a seat besides her on the swing.

''You again'' I spoke smiling slightly as she jumped. I recognised her instantly from the photo. I nearly kicked myself at how shaky my voice sounded, great one there.

''In the flesh'' She said trying to joke but I wasn't sure how to react. I mean... she was my daughter.

''So kiddo'' I said sniffling. ''Shouldn't you be heading home?'' I paused and then laughed slightly. It was the same thing I had said to her the other night. ''Wow this is sad, I said the same thing to you before'' I shook my head slightly as I saw her look at me, I quickly looked at her before speaking. ''Still not scared of me, _Mitchie_''

''Why would I be, _Demi_'' She said mimicking my tone as a shiver shot down my spine.

''Ah, busted.'' She knew me.

''Yup''

''Are you all right kid? I mean, you seem to be here a lot at night, and then the concert the other day-''

''I'm fine'' She said cutting me off before she turned to face me, the light lighting up her face, I saw the bruise covering her face as my mouth hung open in shock.

''Doesn't look like it'' I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me. ''Who did that to you?''

''No one'' She looked away. ''It doesn't matter'' Doesn't matter? Yes it does matter!

''It does Mitchie, it really does'' I sighed as I watched her get up from the swing.

''Look, I'm sorry. You don't know me, please stop asking questions. I enjoy these talks, well this is only the second one but I can't deal with this right now. I'm Sorry'' Those words hurt, I couldn't blame her, she didn't know who I was. I watched as she got up and started to walk away from me. I couldn't lose her again.

''MITCHIE WAIT'' I shouted as I started to run towards her.

''What?'' She has this calmness to her voice.

''Meet me here again tomorrow? Please?'' I pleaded with her, I couldn't not see her again. I don't think I would be able to take that.

''Sure'' She smiled before turning and walking away again. A sense of relief washing over me. She agreed to meet me again... I couldn't believe it. I trudged home slowly, walking in the front door and dropping my keys in the small dish on the table.

My parents were both stood in the living room as I walked in, looking at them.

''So?'' My mom finally asked breaking the silence in the room.

''She was there...'' I shook my head as if it had all been some sort of weird dream but it wasn't. ''I saw her, I spoke to her.''

''Did you tell her?''

''What? No. I couldn't just spring that on her out of the blue. Although I did ask her to meet me again tomorrow night...''

**Mitchie's POV:**

I eventually arrived back at Alex's. There was a light on in the front room as I knocked on the front door. It opened almost instantly as she grabbed my arm pulling me into the house and into a tight hug.

''Where were you!'' She shouted pulling back and staring at me.

''The park'' I said shrugging. ''Did your dad call anyone?'' She shook her head.

''He wanted to wait and speak to you...'' I was confused at this. ''What did you do in the park all afternoon?''

''You know... sit by the lake watching the ducks. Sit on the swing talking to some stranger'' I smiled slightly at this, she wasn't exactly a stranger we had both met her.

''A stranger? Really Mitch did you never get told that's dangerous especially at night''

''Don't worry, she won't hurt me'' I watched as Alex raised her eyebrow at me.

''She?''

''Yes She''

The rest of the night continued with conversation about what Alex spent the afternoon doing. Turns out her dad had to go to some sort of urgent meeting so it was just us in the house. Not that I didn't enjoy Alex's company but I was actually looking forward to going back to the park tomorrow night. I wanted to speak to her again, I don't know why I just did. Things were changing slightly and I was warming to the idea, I liked it.

* * *

There's a lot of ugly things about this world,

These street lights, they shine bright.

As they illuminate the darkness of the pavement,

and they shine, as we try

To write in on her arms the love she longs to taste

and we'll find that inside

She's a broken heart that anyone could save.

* * *

**I've developed some sort of weird obsession with putting song lyrics at the end of each chapter but meh. So, Demi knows... how long till Mitchie does? ;)**

**Wanna leave a review? Please? Ya ok**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Firstly, it's been over a month since the last update, I'm sorry please don't hurt me. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for this update. It's the school holidays so hopefully I will update sooner next time but please bare in mind I'm a very lazy person and also cover some extra days where I work so it really depends when I get down to writing.**

**Secondly - Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad to know that you like this story and want to read more [; That's what keeps me writing. Anyway without further ado here we go... chapter 9. [Sorry this chapter is really bad and also changes POV a lot x_x]**

**Mitchie's POV:**

Waking up the next morning was well... different, for more than one reason. The first being the arm that was draping tightly around my waist. Alex. I smiled to myself slightly, a few weeks ago I would of panicked instantly at the close proximity between us but now, no. I felt safe in her arms, content. I could feel her warm steady breath on my neck as she continued to sleep giving me time to think about everything that had happened lately.

It didn't matter what I tried to think about, my train of thought always led back to the same thing. Demi... Why was she so concerned about me? Why did she want me to meet her again? Why me? None of it seemed to add up, I really didn't understand what was going on but still, I had agreed to meet her and I wasn't going to go back on that. I would be there, usual place and usual time, if I could get past Alex that is. Her protective side had grown so much recently, not that I didn't like it but I wasn't used to it, someone caring. Trying to stop me from doing things with questions.

''Mitch'' Alex whispered her voice groggy as I instantly tensed. ''I can practically hear you thinking'' She mumbled before pulling back as the bed shifted. I rolled onto my back to see her sat up looking down at me. ''What's wrong?'' She asked after noticing the blank look on my face.

''Nothing just... I'm thinking''

''No really? I already knew that'' She teased trying to cheer me up which worked as a small smile tugged at my lips.

''You're so funny'' I responded which only caused her to smile back as she got up disappearing into the bathroom leaving me laid on her bed. Looking over at the clock it was nearly 12. I had been sleeping in a lot lately and I guess that was just normal for Alex on the weekends.

It didn't take Alex long to reemerge from the bathroom as I got up heading in myself. I stood in front of the mirror tracing over the bruise on my face, I had completely forgotten about that and yesterday... before the park and Demi. Sighing to myself I looked down at my bare feet not wanting to see my reflection any longer. It was always the same so what was the point? It was only a reminder of everything that had happened, of _him_. I kept putting myself down doing this, by thinking about it and I needed to stop. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I looked out the window, mistake. His truck was back... that didn't last long. I would have to go back at some point for clothes, I couldn't keep wearing Alex's. I did that too much, seriously her wardrobe selection wasn't even that big yet she still lent her stuff to me all the time. She felt like a sister to me sometimes, the stuff she does. She felt like a mother sometimes, she was everything all at once wrapped up into one person. That's what was so great about her.

I sighed drawing myself from my own head for once, glancing at his truck and the house one more time I turned away sliding down the wall onto the tiled floor and just sitting there. I rolled up my sleeves looking down at my wrist tracing over the faint scars which were left, the only ones that weren't from him, self inflicted wounds to help with the pain. I laughed at myself slightly at the irony. I always complained about wanting it to stop but I didn't help myself, I never had. I only caused myself more trouble.

Why am I such an idiot?

''Mitch?'' Alex's voice rang through the door as she knocked lightly. ''You've been in there a while, you okay?'' Her voice was soft as always, caring. She was always busy making sure I was okay. It had taken over her whole life, it wasn't a bad thing of course but sometimes I just needed some space to be alone or time to think.

''Yeah one second'' Sighing I rolled my sleeves down standing from my position on the floor brushing myself off. I breathed in before opening the bathroom door and walking back out into the room joining Alex.

''So are you going to tell me more about last night?'' She asked grinning, her interest in the 'stranger' at the park had only grown as I told her last night.

''Nope'' I said simply.

''Aww come on''

''I'm meeting her again tonight''

''You what?!'' All interest from her voice was gone and was suddenly replaced with concern, worry. ''You don't even know them properly, I'm coming with you!'' She ended standing up as she stood in front of me glaring down at me menacingly.

''No Alex, I need to go alone. I've met her twice already'' I sighed, this is why I didn't tell her the first time.

''What if shes really just a serial killer? Getting close to you first!'' Alex started to pace, something I hadn't really seen before, she was normally the calm one. It was normally me who was freaking out about something like this.

''She's not trust me''

''Do you have proof?''

''No...'' I said slowly.

''Exactly''

''Alex listen'' I said standing up and grabbing her arm lightly. Her gaze flickered to my grip and I quickly let go and stepped backwards warily. ''I will be fine okay, she won't hurt me. Even if she tries I've been through worse'' _Wrong thing to say._ Her face instantly dropped, a wave of pain and anger flushing over her features at the same time. I mentally slapped myself, I just shoved that into her face, she was already feeling bad enough about not noticing sooner, she was already mad enough that she hadn't told anyone yet and either had her dad. Saying that out loud was like a slap to the face for her. ''Alex-''

''No I get it'' She said blankly as I sighed. I somehow always managed to do this to people around me.

* * *

''Mitch listen to me, if you aren't home in like two hours I'm coming to get you'' Alex said as I pulled on my shoes by the front door. After this morning I had managed to convince her that I would be fine so that's where we were now. It was nearly 10pm and I was about to head out, it had been night the past two times I met her so I figured it would be the same today. ''I promise I won't come okay''

''Okay'' I said, I felt like she was my mother telling me to be home by a certain time. I was pretty sure Alex noticed the look on my face as it fell thinking about my mom, she knew what I was thinking judging by the look on her own. Before she could say anything else I turned and went out the door heading down the familiar pathway to the park. I kept looking over my shoulder, I had this weird feeling that someone was following me.

* * *

She was there already, on the swings. The dim light from the street lamps gave me enough light to see her sat there looking around every so often. Taking a deep breath I started to walk over towards her, she quickly heard me approaching as she looked up smiling at me slightly as I sat on the swing next to her.

''You came'' She spoke first.

''I said I would didn't I?'' My words came out harsh. ''Sorry I didn't mean it like that'' I said sighing, I had been like this all day. One moment I would be fine and the next I would snap at someone, mainly Alex but she was used to my moods by now.

''It's okay kiddo'' Her smile didn't drop at all as she just stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze as she continued to just look at me, that smile still on her face was starting to creep me out slightly.

We spent a while just chatting, meaningless small talk about my life... her life. School. Ugh. My friends? I tried to just skip that, I I didn't have any friends, only Alex and her dad if he counted? She seemed to pick up on my hesitant replies when she brought up certain topics like family and dropped the subject instantly but there was also this look... the way she was just looking at me when she asked that question. It was like she already knew, she knew everything about my past but that was impossible.

I just brushed it off and after a while we had fallen into a comfortable silence just sat side by side on the swings. I had to ask though, I was so confused about everything.

''I don't want to sound rude but why did you want to see me again? I'm not anyone special'' I spoke rubbing the back of my neck nervously as I did so.

''You are special Mitchie. I enjoy talking to you...'' She trailed off and I could tell she had more that she wanted to say.

''Just say it, I know you want to say something more''

''I need to tell you something...'' She started playing with her hands nervously. For an international pop star you wouldn't expect her to get nervous. I was preparing myself for the worst, maybe she was a serial killer. _Har har_. I laughed at my own stupidity in my head as I looked up. I froze.

''She promised...'' I whispered to myself out loud causing Demi's confusing to grow.

''What?'' I didn't respond I just got up walking over to the tree opposite where I could see her faintly sat on the ground.

''Alex!'' I shouted. I didn't know why it hurt me so much that she had followed me, deep down I knew she would have come eventually but I expected it to be later, not straight away. It was her following me earlier, she didn't even give me a chance. I carried on walking over to her slowly as I looked down at my feet. A familiar feeling of hurt washing over me once again, nothing ever went right.

**Alex's POV:**

I wasn't just going to let her go alone to meet some stranger, no matter what she thought about them. Yeah sure she had met her twice before but that didn't mean anything, people could be deceiving. I felt bad about it of course I did, I had promised her that I wouldn't follow her but I did. As soon as she had left I waited about a minute before also walking out the door and following her down the road walking along people's gardens to stay out of the street light. She looked back occasionally, I'm guessing she had a feeling someone was following her. I never understood how that worked but sure, she was definitely confused.

I was even more confused when I saw who she was meeting. I thought I was imagining it at first, that I was asleep and dreaming. I blinked a few times, rubbing my eyes before finally realizing that it was who I actually thought it was. The stranger was Demi... that was who she had met last night and apparently one time before. In a park? Surely someone else would have noticed.

I shook my head trying to let the idea settle into my head as I walked over to a tree sitting down on the grass hiding in the shadows as I just watched them on the strings as they talked like it wasn't anything abnormal, for a teenager to just be talking to a pop star in public in a park. That was when I noticed, Mitchie was looking right at me. It was hard to see her face in the dark but she looked upset. It was only then that I noticed she was coming closer.

''Alex!'' She shouted angrily as I stood up stepping out from under the shadows, there wasn't any point in running she had already seen me. ''YOU PROMISED'' She shouted still coming closer as I saw Demi standing up confused from the swings walking over slowly.

''Mitch I-'' I started once she was within hearing range. The truth was I didn't know what to say. ''I'm sorry'' I said looking down at my feet, I was the only person she trusted yet I broke the promise.

''You promised me'' She repeated quieter, her voice shaking slightly. I could see the disappointment on her face as she just looked at me un aware that Demi was stood only a few meters behind her.

''I wanted to make sure you were safe'' I said finally. I was actually here for that reason, well. The curiosity was still there but I was mainly here to make sure she was okay. That's what I told myself. I went to take her arm and pull her into a hug but she stepped back.

''Don't''

''Mitch-'' I started. I didn't know it would upset her this much in all honesty. She started to turn away walking in the direction of the park entrance at a fast pace. ''Where are you going?''

''Home'' She said, it was then that I realised she meant home as in with him.

''MITCH YOU CAN'T'' I shouted going to run after her but being held back by someone, I quickly looked up. Demi. ''I need to stop her!''

''Why? Home is where she should be, it's late''

''You don't understand'' I said trying to get my arm free.

''Explain to me then'' She said simply, like I could just say one word and she would know everything, no. I didn't have time to explain. He was home, she was going there. This wasn't going to end well. I looked up meeting her eyes, it was obvious that she wasn't going to let me go without some sort of reason but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. After a few minutes of her not giving in to my attempts to leave I finally spoke up.

''Her dad's abusive'' I said simply watching as her face fell. ''Adoptive parent'' I said quietly to myself knowing if Mitchie was here she would have said something about me calling him that. It took a few more minutes before she finally let go of my arm as I went to run off.

''No! I'll drive us'' She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along to the other side of the park where she quickly got into her car as I got into the passenger side slightly confused at why she was so interested in Mitchie and her life, why she was so willing to help.

**Mitchie's POV:**

Once I was out of the park I ran, I needed to get away from there. I couldn't go back to Alex's I didn't have a key. Her dad had gone out earlier on in the day and wasn't meant to be back until the early morning so I had one place to go. I knew he was home but I just hoped for the best but then when did that get you anywhere?

There was one light on inside the house from what I could tell getting closer, the kitchen. That was good I suppose, the kitchen was on the far side of the house meaning if I could get inside without him realizing I had time to run upstairs and lock myself in a room. So that was my plan, I stood on the doorstep preparing myself as I pushed the door open not even bothering to check and I shut it behind me and bolted up the stairs.

''MITCHIE!'' I heard him shout just as I ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me. The bathroom door would be harder to break, it wasn't as old as my bedroom door and wasn't as thin, it was quite thick actually. I instantly slid to the floor in the bathroom, my heavy breathing being the only sound I could hear until there was a creak, the stairs. Dammit I knew this plan wouldn't work. ''MITCHIE'' He shouted again as his footsteps became audible.

''Fuck'' I whispered to myself as the first bang hit the door causing the frame to shake. Yes it was stronger, didn't mean that it would last.

''COME OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT'' He shouted again continuing to hit the door. I looked around the bathroom for something, anything I could use to try and defend myself. A toothbrush.. yeah fat load of good that would do. Shampoo bottle... hair brush. I continued to scan around the room until my eyes landed on a plunger in the corner with a long wooden handle. That could do some damage. I stood up grabbing it before moving to stand by the door so as soon as it was opened I could hit him and run.

''OUT NOW WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT'' The door continued to vibrate more and more each time until there was a crack. With one more hit the door finally swung open as he stepped in, too blinded by his rage to notice me stood there.

I didn't wait, I just swung. The handle was long enough for me to be holding the wooden end and part of the pole to still hit him in the face as she stumbled forward dazed and confused. I dropped the plunger running to the stairs, I paused for a moment looking at my bedroom door before looking behind me, he was still holding his head. I needed it, I couldn't leave it. I wasn't coming back this time I had already decided that I had enough. I sprinted over to my bed pulling out the photo from under my pillow glancing at it quickly as I shoved it in my back pocket about to head into the hallway, he was stood there.

I knew I shouldn't of done that. Dammit I was such a fucking idiot. He smirked at me wiping the blood dripping from a small gash on his head... I had done that? I shuddered at the thought before snapping back to the more important situation right now. Him stood in the doorway... me by the bed. All there was in here was the bed and wardrobe. The window... I couldn't jump or climb out, it was too high up.

''You shouldn't of done that'' He said quietly glaring at me across the room. Mitchie didn't bother responding, she knew what was going to happen in a few seconds as he crossed the room slowly, taunting her. She backed up until he grabbed her arm tightly, yanking her forward into him. ''Always the same, you never learn do you Mitchie? I thought you were smart. I guess not'' With that I was thrown down to the floor with a thud as I groaned.

I didn't bother blocking it out, trying to contain my pleas for him to stop with each blow. I was done. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a smell... the smell of smoke?

**Alex's POV:**

''Take the next right!'' I shouted. Turns out taking the car hadn't been such a good idea after all. We ended up getting stuck behind some huge lorry in traffic.

I was literally sat on the edge of my seat getting ready to jump out the car and run the rest of the way at any moment. I looked over to Demi and she looked just as nervous and scared as I did. I was about to ask her why when she finally turned right onto the street. All I could see was smoke coming from one of the houses and I started to panic more. As we got closer I felt my heart stop, no no no. It was her house, this couldn't be happening.

''NO'' I screamed causing Demi to abruptly stop as I dived out the car running around to the sidewalk about to run towards the house when I felt arms around me. Demi.

''Alex you can't'' She said her voice cracking slightly.

''I have too!'' I screamed drawing in peoples attention from the street who were all holding their phones, some speaking to someone others filming. They were sick, why would they film it? There were people inside that house! ''LET ME GO'' I screamed but her grip only tightened around my waist.

Sirens, I could hear sirens. I was still struggling in Demi's arms. I didn't care about anything else, Mitchie was in there I had to get to her. No one else seemed to care, they all just stood there watching. I wasn't going to let this happen. I could only stay there hopelessly as a fire truck and ambulance arrived along with a few police cars soon after as they tried to contain the scene. One officer eventually coming over to us.

''THERE'S PEOPLE INSIDE, YOU HAVE TO GET HER OUT'' I screamed at them as they walked past before running over to one of the firemen.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, the noise was just a buzzing in my ears. She had to be okay, she had too. We had come to far for her not to be, she had opened up. She was my best friend, like family. She couldn't die, no. She didn't even find out about her parents... her mom. That's what she wanted the most in life, not to be happy. She just wanted to know. She had been through too much for it to all end now, for her life to be taken away like this.

I was faintly aware of some of the people on the streets watching us, confused to as why Demi was here, why she was holding me back but I didn't care. They seemed to care more about that then the fact that someone could be dead by now in that fire.

The next thing I knew I was running forward again, the fire wasn't out completely but someone had gone in a while ago kitted up in their suit. I was waiting, hoping as I tried to get forward someone came out, they were holding someone in their arms as they walked through the door. The body was small, limp. Mitchie.

''MITCHIE'' I screamed causing everyone to suddenly pay attention to what was happening once again. I didn't have time to do anything, she was put straight onto a stretcher a oxygen mask attached to her face as she was wheeled off into the back of the van. ''NO''

''Alex come on'' I heard Demi's voice only faintly as she pulled me backwards towards her car. ''We can drive to the hospital'' Her voice was urgent, panic in her own voice as she jumped into the car waiting for me to get in before speeding off.

* * *

5 minutes, half an hour, 3 hours, 5 hours later. I was still waiting for any information, they wouldn't let anyone see her yet. So that's where I was waiting, curled up in a chair in reception trying to stop the tears that were still flowing down my face. Demi was still here, it was nearly 5am by now. I had no idea where my dad was. He must have been home by now and figured out what had happened or someone told him.

''Alex!?'' I stood up instantly at his voice.

''Dad!'' I turned to see him stood in the doorway as I ran up to him falling straight into his arms. ''M-Mitchie she w-was'' I tried to get out stuttering.

''I know Lex, I know'' I smiled slightly at the use of his old nickname for me, he hadn't called me it in years. I just held onto him tighter as he sat us both down on a chair, me on his lap as we continued to wait.

* * *

My eye lids were dropping, I needed to sleep but there was no way I was going too. We were still waiting to hear anything. I looked up seeing that Demi was still sat there, her own tears rolling down her cheeks as she just sat. I pulled back from my dad slightly looking over at her.

''You're still here... why?'' I asked, my voice scratchy from crying.

''I wan't to make sure she's okay...'' She said like she was questioning herself.

''And the real reason is?'' I knew there was more.

''I... I'm her mom'' She whispered.

''What!?'' I stood up completely now staring at her. ''Explain!'' I demanded.

''I got pregnant when I was young, I was going to keep her but her dad... he ran with her. Everyone thought she died in the crash with him but I just had this feeling...'' She sighed sadly before continuing. ''Her birthday this year, I hired someone to find her... I had no idea about her life or the person she was living with. I didn't find out about her until after the concert you were at before. That's why I asked her to meet me before in the park.''

''What about the first time?'' I interrupted cutting her off.

''I had no idea then, it was just a meeting by luck'' She looked down at her hands. ''She's going to hate me when she finds out, having to suffer through foster families and her adoptive dad''

''No she won't.'' I sat down next to her now resting my head on her shoulder. ''I haven't known her long... but she wanted to know who you were. She always had. She's tough, she can hold a grudge but she wont hate you. You are all she ever wanted'' I whispered the last few words as we fell into silence.

Finally someone walked into the room holding a clipboard walking over to us.

''Is she alright?'' I asked urgently before Demi could.

''As well as she can be... she inhaled a lot of smoke into her lungs, we can't tell the extent of the damage until she wakes up. She was also pretty badly beaten up, one broken rib, two cracked. They'll take quite a while to heal. She had to have some stitches to the side of her face and left arm. Her right ankle is broken and there was also a lot of severe bruising and third degree burns. At the moment we're not sure when she'll wake up but she should, she just needs time.''

''C-can we see her?'' Demi asked holding back fresh tears as the Doctor just nodded as we got up following him towards her room.

* * *

***2 and a Half Weeks Later***

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

It was dark, at least that's what it was at first. My chest was burning, drowning out the ache and pain from the rest of my body. I was lying down, I knew that much on something hard. There was a faint beeping in my ears constantly droning in the background. The last thing I remember was being on the floor. I had no idea where I was on where I was going. How long had I been here?

Maybe this was finally the silence I had been waiting for, I had wanted this for a while now so why wasn't I happy? I wanted it all to end, for it to be taken away. The thoughts in my head to be gone forever, never to be there again. To taunt me, pull me down. I was free... Everything was cold and black. I didn't picture it like this, I thought it would be more peaceful. The questions were still there, they hadn't been answered in the slightest. I wasn't being taken away from this place, I was just dumped in between what was the mixture of the real world and what was not.

I could wish all I wanted but it wouldn't come. I was holding on for some reason, something was drawing me back. I didn't understand, it wasn't meant to be like this. I could pretend that I was happy here but I didn't really know where here was. I couldn't see anything. Everything was going wrong, at least... that's what it felt like right now. I was slipping, slowly but in which way I had no idea. The beeping was getting louder, I couldn't focus on anything but the noise.

''She looks so fragile'' I heard a familiar voice speak faintly. I couldn't put a name to it, I was struggling to hold onto the sound. I wanted to get out of this place, it's funny to think I used to want to be here. ''Dad what if she doesn't wake up?''

''She will, they said she would but it might be a while, you heard them''

''Please Mitch'' I felt something on my hand, a pressure pushing down. ''Please'' The voice sobbed. ''Wake up'' I felt my heart break as the girls voice cracked. I just wanted to pull her into a hug. I tried to do something, move my hand anything. ''Dad!'' The voice suddenly appeared much louder than before.

''What?''

''She moved her hand I swear! Come on Mitchie wake up please, open your eyes, Dad phone her!''

I didn't know how, I felt stuck in this place trapped. No one could hear me, no one could help me. I had to open my eyes.

White.

Black.

White...

black.

White.

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

She was trying, I could see it, her eye lids were fluttering slightly from the movement underneath them. I had gotten dad to call Demi a while back. She was staying close by, visiting as much as she could but that didn't matter right now. I squeezed her hand again as her eyes opened for a moment before closing again. They opened again for slightly longer this time but before I had a chance to get it together and say something they had closed again.

''C'mon Mitch please'' I whispered as her eyes opened... they stayed opened. ''Mitchie'' I whispered. She blinked rapidly taking in the light as her eyes roamed around the room finally meeting mine as I smiled at her. She was awake.

She tried to move her hand shakily and I let go for a brief second before seeing what she was trying to do. I took her hand which had only been raised slightly and pulled it back down.

''You can't Mitch, they need to check your breathing'' At that precise moment nurses flooded into the room as I got pushed back slightly as they checked her vitals for any changes and her ability to breathe without the oxygen mask. The damage to her lungs from the smoke was still some what unknown.

* * *

**Demi's POV:**

As soon as her dad had called I had gotten in the car driving to the hospital not caring about the meeting I was meant to be heading to right now. This was far more important. It took far to long to get to the hospital for my liking, I could have missed so much by now. I ran through the hallways down the all to familiar pathway to her room bursting in to see Alex sat holding her Mitchie's hand and talking absentmindedly as Mitchie just nodded now and then not speaking much and when she did her voice was quiet, scratchy and obviously hurt to do so judging by the look that flooded across her face.

''Mitch... you know how you always wanted to find your mom?'' Alex spoke as I stepped into the room. Mitchie just nodded in response. ''You're looking at her'' She smiled motioning for me to come forwards.

''D-Demi?'' Her small voice felt much louder than it was and the confusion was still there along with a ray of different emotions.

All I could do was nod.

* * *

_She moved into the house next door, said she's never been in love before._

_Tried her best she could to hide herself away._

_But every time she turned the lights down low, _

_He thought he heard a voice calling out so slow._

_Come and take me away from all this pain,_

_and he said_

_I see you sitting there at the window sill, looking for shooting stars._

_I wanna get closer and closer still, I wanna take over your heart._

_**Heh Heh Heh, Yeah I really don't know. Sorry I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, some parts I like like where Mitchie was in the 'darkness' shall I say and I was recalling some stuff from the first few chapters about her thoughts but then the rest is like mehhhh. **  
_

_**Anyway leave me a review? (: **_


End file.
